Two different worlds, Two different heroes
by twilight girl456
Summary: Sora Mayheart was expecting her journey as a new trainer to be exciting and peaceful for the most part. What she ended up getting was an exciting and anything but peaceful adventure. Everything seemed to go down hill when she met him. NxOC
1. The beginning! Oshawott, I choose you!

**A/N: I couldn't help it, but this new idea for this new story popped up into my head, since I just recently bought and finished Pokemon Black…Hope you enjoy the start off!**

_

* * *

_

_When I look back at how I started out on my journey, it's kind of…sad. I was so excited that I didn't think there was anything in my way to stop me. I thought that the world was full of good and kind people like me and the people I had come to live around. _

_But when I met him…I realized I couldn't have been more wrong._

"_**I love Ferris wheels, you know? Their circular motion…the dynamics…a beautiful combination of formulas… What about you?"**_

"_**Oh, well…I'm not a big fan, sadly. I'm afraid of heights."**_

_When I told him that, he didn't laugh like all the other people I would tell did, with the exception of mom, Bianca, and Cheren. Instead, he simply smiled and told me that it wouldn't be so bad. That I wouldn't fall off or anything. _

_I got on that Ferris wheel by putting all my trust in him. And then, all that trust went out the door with just 7 little words._

"_**I am the king of Team Plasma."**_

_When those words were spoken, all my beliefs that there weren't any particularly bad and terrible people in the world were shattered. That was the day I finally realized something really important._

_No matter how everything may appear, may it be happy or sad, the world is always in some sort of trouble._

_And now I've realized something very important as I stand here, facing the one person who has beliefs that differ from my own and most of the worlds. _

_I've fallen for the enemy._

_**

* * *

**_

_**1. Start from the beginning; Oshawott, I choose you!**_

'_I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon!_

_-Professor Juniper'_

"Bianca's late again."

"I know."

"How can she be late at a time like this? It's the most important thing in our lives to happen!"

"Now, I highly doubt that. The last time you said that was when we were five and we climbed to the top of the oak tree in front of the park. Besides, Bianca is always a couple of minutes late to everything."

Cheren mumbled something under his breath and I giggled.

"Am I little late again? So-oooo-orry!" Bianca apologized as she ran into my room, a sheepish smile on her face.

Cheren moved over to stand in front of her. "Bianca, I've known since we were all in diapers playing in the sandbox that you have no sense of time, but…seriously…Today's the day we can get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper!"

Bianca pushed him out of her way gently before she ran over to stand in front of me, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "I know, I know! Sorry! So, where are the Pokemon?"

I pointed over to the box. "Right inside there."

"Well, since they were delivered to Sora's house, Sora get's first pick."

Cheren fixed his glasses, "Naturally."

I smiled, turning back to look at the box. Allow me to introduce myself; My name is Sora Mayheart, and today is the day I get my first Pokemon and leave home to begin my journey. My two best friends, Bianca and Cheren, are also getting their first Pokemon with me and leaving home to start their own adventure as well.

I lifted the lid off of the gift box to find three poke balls lying inside. Each of us grabbed one and called the Pokemon out, the three appearing in front of us. A Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott.

"Ohmygosh, they're so CUTE!" Bianca exclaimed, pointing at each of the three starters before us. "Which one are you going to pick?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. Hmm…" I knelt down in front of the three starters and smiled at them. "Tepig is a fire type, Snivy is a grass type, and Oshawott is a water type…"

"Tepig!"

"Oshawott!"

"Snivy!"

"Let me see…Tepig has a nice and fiery attitude, Snivy has a bunch of confidence…and Oshawott…well, Oshawott is a cutie!"

"Oshawott!"

I laughed at Oshawott's cuteness, "Okay then! Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott cried happily, tackling me into a hug, causing us both to laugh.

Bianca moved forward quickly chose Tepig as her new Pokemon, before pointing over at Snivy. "Cheren, that one's yours!"

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon? You know what, never mind. Don't even answer. Besides, I wanted Snivy from the start, anyway." Cheren said, grabbing Snivy's pokeball and returning it.

Bianca gave and excited squeal before she grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down, me jumping with her. "Everyone has chosen a Pokemon!…So that's that! Hey, let's have a Pokemon battle!"

Poor Cheren was obviously stressed out by Bianca's chipper behavior. "Honestly, Bianca…Even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart! These little one's are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger." She pointed at me, "And I challenge Sora!"

I smiled, moving to the other side of my room. "Okay, Oshawott! Start us off with tackle!"

_**Several minutes later~**_

In the end, Oshawott and I won…Our prize was the sight of my once clean room all messed up. Bianca shrieked when she saw the mess.

"AH! Sora, I'm so sorry! Your room! Your mom just cleaned it too, didn't she?"

I laughed, waving my hands dismissively, while Cheren sighed. "We should probably go apologize to your mother about the mess we made."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Bianca exclaimed, running out after him. I laughed, shaking my head before scooping Oshawott up into my arms.

"We're gonna be great friends, I just know it! We're going to have an awesome adventure together and maybe more!"

"Osha!"

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before heading down stairs. Apparently, Cheren and Bianca had finished explaining the mess we had all made up in it. We were supposed to go to Prof. Juniper's lab, but Bianca had to go home first for some reason. I didn't ask, but I just let them head on out without me. My mom approached me with a smile on her face.

"My, my, Sora. Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear all of it clear from down here! It even reminded me of my first battle!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, mom! I can clean it up real fast before I head out-"

"Nonsense! I'll do it. Before you go, don't forget the Xtransceiver." She handed it to me and I strapped it onto my wrist. She pulled me into a hug. "You'll do just fine out there in the world. Just remember that you'll always be welcomed home with open arms."

I smiled and nodded. "I know, mom. I'll come back and visit!"

As I headed out the door, I turned back and grinned wide as she waved. "I love you, Sora! Have fun on you journey! I'll call you soon!"

"Okay!"

As soon as I exited my house, I saw Bianca walking into her own. Since curiosity always seems to get the better of me, I went after her, finding the front door open. I wasn't met with a very…homely sight.

"No, no, a thousand times no!"

"But, I'm…I'm a good Trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"

I mentally sighed when I realized that Bianca had waited until the last minute to tell her dad about our journey. She had a feeling that he wouldn't let her, all of us did. He's one of those…protective fathers, if you will.

Bianca headed towards the door, stopping and pulling her hat down to cover her eyes when she saw me standing in the doorway. I moved forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh…it's ok. It's fine!" She began to laugh, though I could tell it was completely forced. "I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, ok?"

I smiled at Bianca's bravery, following after her and meeting Cheren.

We were all given Pokedexe's in order to help Prof. Juniper out with research, and we all went our separate ways as soon as my mom had shown up in front of the lab and gave each of us town maps.

And then, Oshawott and I were on our way. As we walked to Accumula town, I managed to catch two new Pokemon, a Pidove and Lilipup to be exact. I made it to Accumula town in about 30 minutes, heading to the Pokemon center.

"Hi, and welcome to the Accumula Pokemon center! How may I help you?"

I smiled at Nurse joy before pulling out my two new Pokemon's pokeballs and setting Oshawott on the counter. "Can you heal my Pokemon?"

She smiled, "Of course! Just sit tight for a few minutes and they'll be fixed up in no time!"

"Thanks!"

I sat down and waited, thinking one thing.

'_This adventure is going to be awesome! Nothing could possibly go wrong!'_

_**How wrong could I have been?**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: A crappy beginning, no? Sorry, but it's sort of hard for me to write stuff out lately, but hopefully this will get better! Eventually…so, this is going to be an NxOC story, because N is my new favorite character at the moment! Hope you guys enjoyed enough to leave a review and will continue to read on! LATER TATERS!**


	2. N

**A/N: I'd like to give a quick thanks to .Uchiha for being my first reviewer yet again for another one of my stories (since you were the first to review the honorable granddaughter) Hope you continue to read and enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters, except my own OC's. I would really love to own N, but I really can't see that happening…One can only dream :P**

_**

* * *

**_

_**2. N.**_

"Here you go! All nice and healthy now!" Nurse Joy exclaimed happily, my two pokeballs and Oshawott sitting on a tray that she was holding out towards me. Happily, I took my two pokeballs and clipped the to my belt while Oshawott crawled up and perched himself on my shoulder.

"Thank you!"

"Come again anytime!"

I waved good bye before heading outside, taking a deep breath of air. Today was a beautiful day, that was for sure, and there was nothing to ruin it!

"Sound's like something's going on in the plaza!"

"Well, let's have a little look-see."

I looked over at the two men that had been talking, my eyes following them as they moved over to the plaza, where a small crowd of people had gathered. I noticed someone instantly, and I ran over to the crowd. I frowned as I got closer and noticed several people at the front of the crowd wearing…suits of armor. I tapped the person who I had noticed.

"Cheren, what's going on?"

He turned around, looking a bit surprised to see me standing right behind him. "That's what I'd like to know."

One of the strangely dressed people moved out of the way for a man with green hair who was dressed in a strange attire. The man stood in front of us, looking down upon each of us in the crowd as he introduced himself. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma," Team Plasma? "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

"Huh?"

"What?"

The man, Ghetsis, paced back and forth slowly. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers…They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

People began to talk amongst themselves quietly. "Yikes!"

"I don't know…"

"No way."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon be truly equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relations between people and Pokemon…and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And then, just like that, he was gone, with the strange armor clad people.

"About that speech…what do you think we should do?" An old man asked.

"Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!" Someone told him. The crowd dispersed, leaving me and Cheren.

"What do you think about what the guy said, Sora?"

I put a finger to my chin and tapped it thoughtfully, glancing down at Oshawott as I held him in my arms. "I think…the Pokemon should get to decide. What do you think Oshawott? Do you think I'm selfish?"

Oshawott shook his head vigorously. "Osha, Osha, Oshawott!"

Though I had no clue what he had just said, I giggled and hugged him closer to me, "I'll take that as a no, then!"

"Oshawott, Osha!"

"Your Pokemon…" I turned to see a boy who was probably around our age, maybe a year older than us standing off to my side, moving towards me. He wore a black and gray hat atop his tea green hair. He was clad in a white sleeved shirt, with a visible black undershirt. Around his neck was a necklace that sort of looked like it had Saturn on it, and hanging out of his pocket on a chain was a rubix cube. All in all, he wasn't that bad looking. "Just now, it was saying…"

Cheren stopped him while he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokemon…talking? That's an odd thing to say."

Sometimes, Cheren could be too blunt for his own good…and for other peoples good. I elbowed him in the side and sent him a glare before looking back at the boy before us and smiling. "I'm sorry, but what is this about Pokemon talking?"

"Yes, they're talking. Oh, then you two can't hear it, either…how sad." He mumbled the last part, a somewhat sad look appearing on his face, before he sent us a smile. "My name is N."

N? How the heck can a single letter be somebody's name?

"My name is Cheren." Cheren said, introducing himself before glancing over at me.

I grinned at N, waving. "Nice to meet you, N. My name is Sora, and this is my partner, Oshawott!"

"Osha!"

"We were asked to complete the pokedex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become champion, though."

"The pokedex, huh? So…you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in poke balls for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering…Are Pokemon really happy that way?" He seemed to be in distant thought for a moment before looking back at me with a smile. "Well, Sora, was it?" I nodded and he smiled wider, "Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

I stared at him in surprise before grinning, "I accept your challenge! Oshawott, let's go!"

"Osha!"

N smirked, throwing out a pokeball. "Purrloin, go!"

"Your move first!"

"Purrloin, use your scratch attack!"

"Purr!"

"Oshawott, dodge it and use water gun!"

Oshawott jumped out of the way and spewed a beam of water out from his mouth, hitting Purrloin right on. It was a one hit K.O, something that I wasn't expecting to happen. As N knelt down next to his fallen Purrloin, I ran over and knelt down next to him, bowing in apology. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't expect Oshawott to knock your Pokemon out like that! Um, let me help…I have medicine!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Someone's POV~**_

N watched as this new girl, Sora, pulled out several things of medical supplies from her bag, her hand instantly reaching for a potion. She sprayed it on the wounds that his Purrloin had obtained while her little Oshawott watched her with what appeared to be admiration in its eyes. It made him think back to earlier when he had heard the Pokemon talk to its trainer.

'_I don't think you're selfish! I'd be sad if I left!'_

"_I think…the Pokemon should get to decide."_

This girl was very…interesting, to N.

"There! All better!" Sora exclaimed happily, putting away the medical supplies and giving his Purrloin a scratch on the head.

Cheren smiled slightly, "Once again, Sora has managed to fix up yet another Pokemon."

N returned his Pokemon to its pokeball before standing up. "As long as Pokemon are confined in pokeballs…Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends." And then, just like he had come, he left, leaving Cheren and Sora to stare after him in confusion.

"Huh…Strange guy."

"I'll say…"

"Oshawott…"

Cheren pushed his glasses up, "I wouldn't really worry about it. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out!"

Sora smiled at his words, nodding with him in agreement. "That's right!"

"Listen, I'm going on ahead to Striaton City. I wanna battle the Gym leader. Aim to battle Gym leader after Gym leader. The best way for a trainer to become stronger is to challenge the Gym leader in each area."

"Looks like you've got it all planned out, huh?"

Cheren smirked, "That's right. Hopefully you've planned out how you're going to go about gym battles. Be seeing you, Sora."

Sora and Oshawott watched as Cheren exited the town and headed for the next city before stopping by the poke mart and grabbing a few things before heading to Striaton city themselves.

Thinking it would be nice for them to have fresh air and get better acquainted with their new trainer, Sora let out Lillipup and Pidove from their poke balls. Pidove flew over head while Lillipup and Oshawott both walked beside her as they made their way to the next city.

_

* * *

_

_We made it to Striaton City several hours later. I met Bianca along the way and she and I rented out a room in the Pokemon center for the night. We both stayed up pretty late talking about our adventure and our new Pokemon. When I told her about that boy, N, she grew excited about it, thinking that I was in love with him. I dismissed her hopeless romantic comments. I had just met the guy, and I barely even knew him. No one can fall in love that fast. The next morning, we left the center and Bianca went out to explore the town on her own while I went to this place called the Dream Yard to train a little before battling the gym leader. I met some girl who gave me a Pokemon called Pansear. Apparently, it would help me in gym battle, so who was I to pass down a new teammate? Besides, Pansear seemed to fit in perfectly with us, and he was a cutie. _

_Cheren and I bumped into each other in town, so we battled. I won, and he left to go train some more before he challenged the gym. I went to the gym and found that there were three gym leaders, Chili, Cress, and Cilan. I went up against Cilan and his Pokemon and won, getting awarded with the Trio badge. _

_That was the most exciting thing….being able to hold my first gym badge in my palm. I felt like I was on top of the world. _

_And yet…right now, it feels like the world is coming to an end. _

"**Zekrom!"**

"**Reshiram!" **

_And I can't help but feel that some of it is my fault…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Crappy, yeah…So, basically Sora is looking back at when she first started her journey while facing N in the final battle, like in the game. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. A new addition and a stolen skull!

**A/N: Gah, so sorry for not updating again right away! Kind of busy, so, yea…Well, enjoy this chapter, despite the fact that it might be pretty crappy! **

* * *

_** 3. A New Addition and a Stolen Skull**_

I sighed as we walked into the Dreamyard, Oshawott walking beside me. A friend of Prof. Juniper's had hunted me down as soon as I exited the gym, dragging me over to her lab, where she then educated me on this stuff called dream mist that she needed for some type of experiment. After sending me on my way to the Dreamyard to search for said mist, here I am, searching for the pokemon that lets it off.

"Sora! Soooorrrraaa!" Upon hearing my name being called, I turned around, smiling when I saw Bianca running over to me. "Hi, Sora! Are you looking for the mysterious Pokemon, too?"

"Yep! So far, Oshawott and I haven't had much luck. We were just fixing to go inside," I explained. "You can tag along with us if you want."

"Sure."

As soon as we went inside, we heard a Pokemon's cry. Bianca and I looked at each other in surprise when we heard it again. "It sounds like it's coming from the other side of that wall…"

Bianca grabbed my hand and began to pull me along, "Come on! Let's go see!"

I went first to make sure that it was safe, and I was surprised with what I found. The Pokemon that Fennel had told me to search for was right in front of me in all of it's adorable glory. Munna was absolutely a cutie.

"Muuuun…" It began to run away, causing me to call after it.

"Oh, wait!"

Bianca and I ran forward, stopping near it. I was intent on catching Munna eventually and making it a part of my team, but those thoughts were quickly diminished when those people that I had seen back in Accumula town came out of nowhere, dressed in those weird suits again. Team Plasma, I think…?

"We found you, Munna!" The two moved to surround Munna. "Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist!"

"…Mu!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Bianca exclaimed, looking in between the two in confusion. "What're you doing?"

The two turned their attention away from Munna to look over at us, "Are you talking about us? We're Team Plasma. We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!"

The other member spoke up. "What are we doing? The Pokemon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokemon…We'll show them dreams and manipulate their hearts."

All of the sudden, the other grunt that had spoken earlier kicked Munna rather hard, earning a pained cry from the little pokemon. "Mu…Naaa!"

"Come on! Spit out that Dream Mist!"

I clenched my hands into fists as I looked at them angrily. "You're kicking a pokemon to make it give off Dream Mist? That's horrible! Aren't you trainers too?"

"That's right. We're pokemon trainers too, but we're fighting for a different reason. Unlike you two, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!"

"And setting Pokemon free means that we win Pokemon battles and take pokemon by force! So, on that note, we're going to rescue your Pokemon from you!" The grunt that had been kicking Munna ran in front of me, grabbing me forcefully enough to make it hurt my wrist.

"WHAAAT! Don't hurt Sora!" I heard Bianca cry as the grunt sent out a Patrat. I had Oshawott get into battle.

"Oshawott, use water gun!"

"Patrat, dodge it and use bite!"

The Patrat came out poor Oshawott, only to hit the ground as Oshawott dodged the attack.

"Water gun again!"

That time, it did it, and the Patrat had fainted. Oshawott and I had won. The grunt's partner sent him an angry look as he returned his pokemon. "Were you not taking them seriously because they're kids? Well, whatever, I'm next!"

She sent out a Purrloin, which was actually not that strong at all. Oshawott and I made it a one hit K.O.

"I can't believe we lost! But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!" They kicked Munna again. "Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!" The grunt made the move to kick it again, but this time, I stopped him.

"If you so much as kick Munna again, I'm going kick your butt into next year!"

A flash of light appeared, blinding us all. When it cleared, it revealed Ghetsis, the guy from before. And then, he and the grunts were gone. Poor Bianca was lost, rambling on about it. Musharna appeared, leaving us some Dream Mist as a thank you present for apparently rescuing Munna. As I picked it up, Munna flew around me in circles. "Huh?"

"Muu! Munna, Munna, Muu!"

Even though I couldn't understand what Pokemon say, I knew what nudging the poke balls on my belt meant. "You wanna come with me?"

"Muu!"

I smiled, pulling out a poke ball and throwing it at Munna. It rolled twice before it stopped, confirming that Munna was our newest teammate.

It was nice, knowing that Pokemon liked to come with me.

* * *

I whistled as we made it to Nacrene City. It was a very nice city, with a very nice café that had excellent coffee! After getting some refreshing coffee, I made my way to the gym, which I found out was part of the Museum.

**Nacrene City Pokemon Gym**

**Leader: Lenora**

**An Archeologist with Backbone**

As I made the move to walk in, someone bumped into me. I looked up and realized it was N. He moved forward and I moved back, until there was a decent amount of space between us.

"I…want to see things no one can see. The ideals of Pokemon inside Poke balls. The truths of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect. Do you feel the same?"

I had no idea what any of that was supposed to really mean, but I still spoke up. "Er, yeah, sure."

He smiled. "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too."

"Oh, but I-"

"Go, Pidove!"

No way out now. "Oshawott, front and center!"

It didn't take more than 10 minutes. I won, again. He didn't seem disappointed, though. "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power…Power enough to make anyone agree with me." He began to leave, but stopped in realization about something. "Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!" He explained, looking over his shoulder at me and smiling before waving and leaving.

That boy…was strange, in my view.

I walked inside the building, bumping into a man named Hawes, the assistant director of the Museum. He was kind enough that he gave me a tour of the museum. Most of the things really didn't stand out to me, except a stone that was just an ordinary old stone. But…it was actually very pretty, which was the only reason it was on display, according to Hawes. He led me to the gym part, and I found out that Lenora happened to be his wife. Inside, I had to find three memos in different books, which was actually easier than most people would think it to be. I found a hidden staircase that led down to Lenora, who smiled upon my entrance. We talked a minute before we battled. I won, but barely. Poor Oshawott and Pidove were exhausted just like the rest of my team.

"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It's is charming. You are a pokemon trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!" Lenora said, handing me the basic badge, which I smiled at before putting in my badge case. "I can already tell that you'll go far, Sora."

"Thanks-"

"**DEEEEAAAAARRRR!"** All the sudden, Hawes came running down the stairs and straight towards us. I moved out of the way so he could speak to Lenora. He had this panicked look on his face as he spoke. "Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!"

"What? What's going on?" She looked over at me and nodded towards the stairs. "Sora! You come, too!"

"Er, yes ma'am!" I ran after her and Hawes. As I walked back downstairs towards the entrance, I was shocked to see all the Plasma grunts standing there.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around!" Lenora ordered.

"So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon liberation!" the grunt standing right in front of me exclaimed, causing me to frown.

"To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!"

"Well, then, here's our smoke screen!"

I coughed as the smoke appeared, blowing around everything and concealing everything. When it cleared, the dragon skull was gone!

"What's going on?" Lenora asked before running out, Hawes looking at me worriedly.

"Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!"

* * *

Sora ran out to find Lenora standing with a young man. "Good day, Lenora. Find any good fossils lately?"

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?"

"Um…"

Lenora glanced at Sora and smiled. "Oh, Sora! This is Burgh. He may not look like it but he's Castelia City's gym leader."

"…Eh? Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?"

"What's up? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!" Lenora exclaimed, while Sora explained.

"Someone stole a dragon skull, Team Plasma to be exact."

"Oh, hi, Sora!" Sora turned around to find Bianca walking over to them. "What's everybody doing here?" Bianca asked, just as Cheren walked over to them.

"Sora, is there some kind of problem?"

"And these two are…?" Lenora asked, gesturing to Bianca and Cheren.

"These are my two best friends, Bianca and Cheren!"

The explanation of what had happened went on, and they all split up, Cheren and Bianca staying at the museum while Burgh and Sora were sent to search Pinwheel forest. Sora took one way while Burgh went straight ahead to block the exit if it was necessary. It didn't take long until Sora reached the end of the pathway, where one last person was. When he saw her, he began to laugh, saying that she wouldn't be able to beat him. She proved him wrong in the end, and he was angry that he had been shown up by a kid, let alone, a girl. He handed her back the skull, backing away from her slowly.

"So the dream our king had-the dream we had-won't come true…"

Suddenly, a strange old man dressed in a strange outfit appeared, walking over to the grunt. "How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?"

"Gorm of the Seven Sages! I'm mortified that this skull, which we went too so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily."

Gorm dismissed it. "It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking for. It is completely unrelated." He looked over at Sora and glared at her. "But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

"Oh, sweet! The bug pokemon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important-looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?" Burgh asked as he made his way over to stand next to Sora."

"Sora! Burgh!" Lenora cried as she ran over to them, standing on Sora's other side, "The others didn't have anything…and who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?"

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokemon with words alone! Te remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered the compatriots to take Pokemon with full force! But the odds are a little against us now. To you, the bug pokemon user Burgh and the normal Pokemon user Lenora, I say…know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles…this time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of pokemon, we will steal Pokemon from trainers! Even though you are gym leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you you're looking forward to that time as much as I…"

And then, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: I only ended it the way I did because I'm trying to see if this new chapter will show up for this story. I posted up a new chappie for my Naruto story earlier and it shows it hasn't even gone up…anyway, hope yall enjoyed! LATER TATERS!**


	4. Reasons, Promises,and Nimbasa city blues

**_4. Reasons, Promises, and Nimbasa City Blues_**

"For crying out loud…How long is this stupid bridge?" I screamed to the high heavens, not caring who heard me. It was already night time, and still, I was walking on Skyarrow Bridge.

"Osha! Oshawott!"

Oshawott's sudden cries caused me to look ahead and squeal with absolute joy. "The end of the bridge! Let's go!" I exclaimed, Oshawott and I taking off and into the city. Although Castelia City had been somewhere I had always wanted to visit, I was just too pooped and sore to even go look at anything, except to check into a pokemon center.

I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes when I got into my room. I just walked over to the bed and fell face first, lights out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It was around 8:30 when the sun decided to peek in through the window of the room I was staying in and shine in my face. I rolled over and groaned before sitting up. I yawned loudly as I stretched my arms above my head before I stood up and went to do everything I did daily to get ready for the day in the morning. After that, I packed up and checked out, heading into town to do some sightseeing before challenging Burgh. I found a little coffee shop and went inside and bought me a nice cup of it, happily drinking it as I walked around, Oshawott perched on my shoulder. I saw the ice cream shop that made the famous Castelia cones, but I wasn't able to get any because they weren't open at 10 in the morning. I did take a picture of Oshawott and the rest of the gang standing in front of it so I could send it to my mom. Around noon, I moseyed on over to the Gym and ran into Cheren and talked to him for a few minutes before he moved on, leaving me to the gym.

It was tough…So tough that I actually lost the first time against Burgh. I came back a couple hours later though and fought him again. This time, I actually managed to beat him, but barely. I was sort of glad about that though. I like tough opponents. What can I say? I'm a fan of a challenge. After we had our battle, Burgh offered to take me for some ice cream, and who am I to say no to an offer like that? Free ice cream is great, especially when you're not the one paying for it.

"So, what made you want to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

I took a lick of my ice cream and smiled. "When Bianca, Cheren and I were about 7, Cheren began to talk about how cool becoming a Pokemon Champion would be. Bianca and I hadn't really ever been that interested, but when he mentioned that when he got older and he would leave home so he could travel all around the world, we didn't want him going by himself. So we all agreed that we would leave home on a journey together at the same time. It was a pact that we made. Although I don't really know if they remember it, I do. Plus…My mom always talks about how my dad was such an awesome trainer back in his day before he settled down."

"And what does he do now?"

"He…He died when I was little. Cancer. I don't remember it very well. I can remember how my mom would take him to the hospital every time for treatment. And I remember how it got so bad that he had to stay there and couldn't come home. Mom was really upset about it. She was strong in front of me, but…I can remember laying in bed one night after she tucked me in and closed the door. As soon as she closed it, she started crying outside of my room. I never said anything to her about it though."

"It must've been hard…" Burgh said, a sympathetic smile on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was. I think…the hardest part was when he died. I didn't really…understand what was happening and why all these people were coming to our house to comfort my mother. Bianca's mother had me come stay overnight when it happened, so I just didn't look into it. I just had fun with one of my best friends. It wasn't until the next day when I went home that I said something about it. We would go visit him almost everyday, and I was wondering why we hadn't gone yet. So I asked. And she told me why. It was sad, but…I was too little to really understand what had happened and how I should feel about it."

"Of course. You were young. Children don't know how to react to situations like that."

"Yeah. Anyway, I decided that I wanted to be as great as my dad was, so I told my mom I was gonna become a great trainer like him."

Burgh smiled, "Well, if you want my opinion, I'd say you're very well on your way to becoming just that!"

I smiled and thanked him. Of course, he didn't know how much that really meant to me to hear that.

* * *

Sora and Burgh said their goodbyes before she set out. Burgh was kind enough to gift her with a small painting he had made of her and Oshawott together. He was given a hug in return, and just as soon as he was given one, Sora was already waving goodbye to him as she headed to the exit of Castelia City. As she was passing through the gate, the gate keeper handed her a hat that was meant to keep the heat off of your head and a pair of special goggles. Sora, not knowing what they were for or supposed to be, asked.

"Er, what's all this for?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sora shook her head in response, "Route 4 is like a desert. Sand storm and all. Those goggles will keep the sand from getting in your eyes and the hat will keep it from getting in your hair. As soon as you reach the next gate, the gate keeper there will take them from you so someone else can use them."

"Oh…Well, thanks!"

"Be careful kid."

"Yeah, yeah. You're talking to the person who ALWAYS thinks before she acts!" Sora assured as she put the gear on. Waving goodbye to the gate keeper, she set out, the wind loud as it blew sand all over the place. Dreading the walk to the next gate, she began to trudged through the sand, her feet sinking into it with each step she took forward.

The only enjoyable thing was the encounter she had with a Sandile, which she happily captured and made a part of her team. Along the way, she ran into Cheren, who had been rather pleased to see that she had gotten the Insect Badge. They battled, of course, though Sora wiped the floor with him and his pokemon. She began to apologize profusely for beating him again, but he dismissed it, coming to the conclusion that the reason she was so tough was because of the trust she had with her Pokemon. He left on that note, leaving Sora to continue trudging her way through the sand. She stopped once more as she received a call from the Professor, telling her that she'd meet Sora in Nimbasa city.

Sora had lost count at how many times her klutz gene decided to make itself known by making her fall flat onto her face and get a mouthful of sand. By the time she had reached the gate where Cheren and Prof. Juniper were waiting for her, she had sand in places where sand should never be. The Professor gave her several Ultra balls and a sympathetic pat on the back before she took her leave to go meet Bianca while Cheren took humor in her discomfort before heading back to Route 4 to catch some pokemon he hadn't yet. Not pleased with the idea of going back into a sandstorm, Sora continued on, entering Nimbasa City. Of course, right when she entered the city-

"Gramps! We know you run the Day Care! How do we know? Because we're Team Plasma!"

"We are taking Pokemon away from people. Since you work at the Day Care, we figure you must have a lot of Pokemon! Hand 'em over!"

-there was some sort of trouble right off the bat.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" The old man exclaimed, looking around hurriedly before his eyes landed on Sora, whom he ran over to and gave a pleading look. "Oh! A strong-looking Trainer! Please help me!"

Before she could even respond, the two grunts were in front of her, "If you're going to get in our way, we'll take your Pokemon, too!"

Oshawott was in front of her in an instant, Sora glaring at them hard. "I'd like to see you pathetic losers try."

"Watchog, attack!"

"Oshawott, use Razor shell!"

"Dodge it and use crunch!"

"Careful! Use water gun!"

"Gyah! Watchog, no!" The grunt cried, backing away as soon as he had returned his fainted Pokemon. "This went downhill fast! So I think…We'd better…Ruuuun!"

"Let's hide out at the amusement park!" The other one cried before they both took off, stupidly admitting where they were going. The old man grabbed Sora's hand and shook it.

"Thank you so much, miss. Please take this as a token of my gratitude," he moved over to the fence where a bike was leaning against it, the red paint on it gleaming in the bright sunlight, causing Sora to stare at it like a child in a candy story, "it's a brand-new bike. I'd always planned on riding around Nimbasa City…But I never ended up riding it. Might as well give it to someone who will put it to good use."

Sora smiled at him and thanked him, planning on visiting the Day Care he ran later on in the future. She pulled out her map and looked at the description for Nimbasa City, grinning like a child when she read all the neat attractions the city had. Deciding the Gym and the leader could wait a while, she was determined to sightsee as soon as she healed her pokemon up in the center. Deciding the Musical would be a good place to start, she headed over there as soon as she was done healing her Pokemon, finding Bianca along the way. The two went in together, the owner taking notice in them as soon as they did and gifting them both with Prop cases, which they instantly used to dress up their Pokemon. Bianca wanted to see more of the city, so she left, leaving Sora to decide what she wanted to do. She met a few people entering the musical, asking them for some tips for future reference. Sora was more interested in the Amusement Park, so she headed out for that, only to stop when she saw Bianca and her father outside.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back home, or course! Your mother told me you'd made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough?"

Bianca backed away, moving to stand next to Sora, shaking her head. "No way! I'm going to keep traveling with Sora and my Pokemon!"

"Absolutely not! Others do things their way, and we do things ours!"

"Is that so? Then, how about you do things your way, and I'll do things mine!"

A new voice intervened about that time. "Sweetie, you keep going on your travels."

"Hey! Who do you think you are? This is a family matter!" Bianca's father exclaimed to the newcomer, who happened to be an extremely beautiful blond woman.

"My name is Elesa. I'm the town's Gym Leader. I also happen to be a model," She moved to stand right in front of Bianca, giving her a gentle smile. "You know, there are many people in this world. There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

"Of course! That's exactly right! It's because I'm worried about that…"

"But it's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others…To learn that being different is OK. And you shouldn't worry. Trainers always have Pokemon at their side. Pokemon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them…" Elesa explained, her words really touching Sora's heart while Bianca ran forward to her father.

"Please! I know there's gonna be painful stuff like you're worrying about! I know! Really, I get it! But, like, listen…There'll be tons of nice people, too. Know what else? Since I've been traveling with Pokemon, I've already gotten tougher, I can totally tell. So…please?"

"Hmm…"

"Plus, I'll be around." Sora said, gaining everyone's attention. She smiled, her caramel orbs shining brightly as she did. "I know that you're worried, but you really shouldn't be. Because Bianca has people to keep her from falling and getting hurt. She's my best friend, and I would never let anything like that happen to her. If she ever needs someone, I'll be the first person there to help her. I give you my word."

"Hmm…Well…I guess. If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on you part, wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine," He then laughed heartily, "I'm surprise to find that I'm the one being childish-at my age! This Gym Leaders and Sora's comments helped me wake up. Bianca, I'm sure it's better that you take the path that you want to take now. I hope that your journey will be fun. Bon voyage. Sora, please…Take care of my little girl, ok?"

"I promised already, and I will again."

He left on that note, Bianca shouting after him. "Papa, I'll come home after I find out what I really want to do!"

Sora smiled, _'Must be nice…having a dad that looks out for you like that.' _Sora thought to herself, slipping away from everyone to head on over to the amusement park to look for Team plasma and check out some of the stuff there. Oshawott walked by her side, staring up at his trainer and taking note of the sad look she held in her eyes. _'I love Bianca a lot. She's like my sister, and she's my best friend…And yet…I can't help but envy her…envy her for something, no, someone she has that I don't.'_

"Osha!" Oshawott exclaimed quietly as he watched tears beginning to streak down his trainers cheeks.

"Do you think I'm selfish because I envy my best friend for someone she has that I don't? Does that make me a bad friend, Oshawott?"

"Osha…"

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Sora?"_

"_Is it weird…that I'm the only person at school that only has a mommy and not a daddy?"_

"I feel childish for being jealous about something as trivial as that…but I can't help it. I just am…"

"_It just means you're different, Sora. You have me, and that's all you ever need from now on. I love you just as much as any parent loves their child, and now I can double that love for two parents!"_

"_Haha, silly mommy!"_

"_Silly Sora!" _

"I'm just…different…with how I feel about stuff, I guess…"

"_I love you, mommy."_

"_I love you too, Sora."_

Sora's train of thought was ended as she collided with someone, grunting as she fell to her rear. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up to find a familiar face staring down at her while she got back to her feet and dusted herself off. She grinned widely. "Hiya, N!"

He smiled, "Hello, Sora. You're looking for Team Plasma, right?"

She blinked in surprise, "Er, how did you know?"

"They just ran into the amusement park. Come with me." N said, grabbing Sora's hand and leading the way further into the park, stopping in front of the Ferris wheel. He sighed in defeat, "They're not here," He looked up at the Ferris wheel and grinned, speaking before Sora could say anything. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion…The Mechanics…They're like collections of elegant formulas. What about you?"

Sora stared down at the ground, taking more interest in it. "Oh, well…I'm not a big fan, sadly. I'm afraid of heights, so I've never ridden on a Ferris wheel."

She had been expecting him to laugh at her, but she was surprised when he just smiled. "Really? Well, it's not that bad, if you give it a try. Not like you'll fall off or anything."

"Eep!"

"Haha, don't worry! I wouldn't let you fall off. I'll be in the car with you, so it won't be so scary, okay?" He said, holding a hand out for her. She stared at it for a long time, "I promise…I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her again. She finally sent him a smile, taking his offered hand and allowing him to squeeze it gently as he gripped it.

"Fine. You win. But if I faint because of the height, I'm holding you responsible for making sure I don't fall out of the car and die!"

N chuckled quietly at her words as he purchased two tickets for them. They handed them to the man that controlled the large wheel, the man smiling at them as he opened the door for him. N got inside first, holding a hand out to help Sora after him. She took it of course, and allowed N to help her inside.

"You two kids enjoy the ride now! Have fun!" The man said, sending them both smiles before he shut the door to the car and moved over to the mechanics, moving a few levers.

Sora let out a surprised shriek as the car shook slightly, N smiling at her. "Don't worry, it's just the Ferris wheel starting up."

She calmed a bit after hearing that, sticking her tongue out and laughing sheepishly at her outburst. She could feel the Ferris wheel moving, but she stared down at her lap while N stared out the window happily.

"Ya see any of those Team Plasma Grunts?"

He shook his head in response, "Nothing yet. Hey, you're not gonna sit there and stare down at your lap the entire time, are you?"

She felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled, "That was the plan!"

"But take a small peek to see how great the view is. It's not that bad, plus they have all the lights on since it's almost dark outside."

Deciding to be brave, Sora looked up from her lap, keeping her eyes squeezed shut until she slowly allowed one to open. Immediately, both shot open as she moved to press the palms of her hands to glass, moving to sit on both of her knees as she pressed herself closer to the window. "Oh, wow!"

It was like seeing a bunch of different colored Volbeat and Illumise flying around, lighting up the entire park. It sort of reminded Sora of the Fireworks show that Nuvema Town would have during the summer festival every year, the bright colors of the lights down below resembling the bright colors that would be set off into sky.

"What do you think?" N asked, watching as Sora stared at the window with a look of awe on her face, reminding him of a child he had seen earlier that day staring inside a window of a store.

"It's…amazing! I've never seen something so beautiful! Well, except for the fireworks show my hometown has every summer."

"Why are you afraid of heights?"

She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she turned to look at him, "Er, well…Me and Cheren made a bet about who could climb up this big tree in our town first. I won, but…I climbed up so fast that I didn't really think about how I high I would be or how I would get down. Cheren's dad had to get his ladder and bring it to help me down. I've been afraid of heights ever since, except for now. It's different, because all you can really see are the lights."

N smiled slightly as Sora turned away from him to stare back outside the window. A frown crossed his features a little while after, and he moved to stand behind a now standing Sora. "Sora…"

"Hm?"

"I am the King of Team Plasma."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sora's POV~**

It felt like time had stopped as he whispered those words into my ear. I swear, it got so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. My heart…I think it stopped, along with my breathing. I stiffened, but I couldn't turn around to look at him as he continued talking.

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokemon," He explained, before he stared out the window, his voice trailing off a bit. "I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world…"

I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I tried to speak, but my mouth couldn't form any words to say. My body…I couldn't move it either. I was in shock. This boy…This boy was the last person I was expecting to be a part of a group of thugs with beliefs that were so…well, there really isn't a proper word that comes to mind on how to describe it. It sort of made me sad to hear him confess all of this, because I considered him a friend.

But I felt like the trust I had given him had been ripped into tiny little shreds, stomped on a billion times, and thrown out the window.

We stayed silent for the remainder of the ride. I clambered out of the car slowly after N had climbed out, stopping a few feet away from him. He turned around and stared at me with those fascinating green eyes of his, an emotion held in them that I didn't recognize. I wanted to speak, but someone else interrupted me from doing that.

"My lord N!"

"You're safe, sire!"

Two grunts had come running along, looks of relief on their faces as they saw N was all right. Said boy shook his head.

"There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokemon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go quickly and let my battle cover your retreat," he ordered them before turning his attention back to me, "…Now then, Sora, do you follow my logic?"

"Well, yeah, I understand what you mean, but-"

"If true, your words please me. Ah. Then….The future I envision…Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away! Go, Sandile!"

"Dile!"

I sighed, pulling out Oshawott's Pokeball and calling out the water type. "Osha! Oshawott!"

"Water Gun!"

"Use Assurance!"

"Dile!"

"Osha!"

I gasped in shock as Oshawott was thrown back, "You okay, little buddy!"

He stood up with a determined look on his cute face. "Osha!"

"Water pulse!"

Sandile was then out for the count and N returned it to its Pokeball, before pulling out another one, a Darumaka coming out this time.

The battle went on for about 15 minutes, until N was out of Pokemon. I had won again, and my Pidove had even evolved into Tranquil. But despite how joyful I should've been, I wasn't.

"You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future…" he moved forward and leaned in towards the side of my face, his breath warm against my ear as he spoke. "I'll defeat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other. I'll make all Trainers free their Pokemon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokemon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokemon League. Try and stop me there, if you dare!"

If I wasn't so shocked, I would've slugged him.

He moved away from me, putting quite a bit of distance between the both of us. "If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

The words echoed in my head long after he had taken off and left me behind. I couldn't even remember moving at all when I found myself on my bed in the Pokemon center.

I didn't sleep well at all with those words he had spoken to me echoing in my head.

* * *

**A****/N: Phew! Since I haven't updated this in a long time, I made this chapter extra long. Hope you liked it enough to review! LATER TATERS!**


	5. The Champion,Cold Storage,and chosen one

**A/N: Whew, I think last chapter went well, how about you guys? So, here's the next chapter. First off, if I piss you guys off with not giving full details into battles, it's because I suck at writing them out. It's a pain for me, so I'm just saving you from some serious crap. Wanna see what Sora really looks like instead of having to hear my lame descriptions of what she looks like? Then go to this link, without spacing of course!**

**http: / prettystar78 . deviantart .com art/Sora-Mayheart-Pokemon-B-W-OC-213047663**

**Have fun, yeah? This chappie is super long, because I just felt like making it long. Also, I'm probably going to make the remaining chapters long like this, so...yeah. I don't think this story will have a lot of chapters, so it won't take forever to finish. Sorry if this is sort of crappy, but I was tired. Don't judge me. So, what do you guys think of a SilverxOC story next?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I'd be stinking rich, which I'm currently not.**

* * *

_**5. The Champion's words on Strength, Cold Storage, And a Chosen one**_

Six words to describe the inside of the Nimbasa Gym: Nimbasa City Gym is Freaking Awesome! The roller coaster inside is just…wow. It's so much fun to ride on it! Okay, sure, I did get a little nauseous when it went downhill super fast, plus I'm pretty sure the excitement caused it too. Elesa and I both chatted like friends before we battled. I barely won, Sandile's ground attacks proving to be EXTREMELY useful, making me thank god that I had come across him and recruited him to the team. Of course, I was overjoyed with our winning, so I was currently hugging Sandile to me while I spun around and praised my little ground type for getting us the win against such a strong opponent like Elesa, who was smiling as she watched me jump around in joy before she came over with the a small case in her hands.

"My, oh my…You have a sweet fighting style. I mean, you're a great trainer! Here you go!"

I squealed in delight as I admired the shiny badge in my hands before putting in it's proper place in my badge case.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know. My cousin Volkner's girlfriend, Kari**(1)**. She get's excited a lot like you when she wins a battle."

I smiled, "Er, thanks!"

"You're going to Driftveil City next? Well, I'm afraid you probably won't be able to get there…"

"What? Why not?"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it so you can cross. Meet me on Route 5."

I left the gym and headed to the Pokemon center to heal my buddies before taking off for Route 5. As soon as I stepped outside the gate, I ran into Cheren, or, he ran into me…? "Sora, stop! You've got a Bolt Badge…I've got a Bolt Badge…Let's test who's stronger-you or me! This time, I'm going to win!"

In the end, I won, much to my friends disappointment.

"Why? Why can't I beat you?"

Elesa showed up before more could be said on the matter, a look of surprise on her face as she saw us both talking. "Oh, you two are friends…That's nice, how you're helping each other by competing. OK, let's go." So we began to follow her, right? Well, we almost ran into her back as someone shouted at Elesa.

"Oh! Why, if it isn't Elesa!" A man in…well, some interesting looking clothes and with fiery reddish orange hair came running over to us, grinning widely. "Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!"

Instantly, I liked this new guy and his way of thinking.

"Who is this man?" Cheren asked Elesa, who smiled at the both of us in return.

"This is Alder, the Unova region's Champion."

Poor Cheren looked like he was about have a heart attack. "Champion? Why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?"

I jabbed him sharply in the side with my elbow, sending him a glare. "Cheren! Don't rude!"

Alder walked over to stand right in front of Mr. Rude-pants. "I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokemon League's Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance. For you information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage. I know ever corner of Unova."

Cheren had an embarrassed look on his face as he pushed his glasses up higher. "Um. I'm Cheren, from Nuvema Town. My goal as a Trainer is to become the champion."

"Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?"

Cheren frowned, "What else is there other than striving to become stronger? The strongest trainer-that's the Champion."

"Hmm. Becoming stronger…Becoming stronger, you say…Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmm," He had a thoughtful look on his face, "It's not that I'm trying to say that your way of thinking is wrong…In my travels, I've helped man people learn to love pokemon. I think that's important, too. If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a battle with those two?" Alder asked us both, gesturing to two kids standing behind him, calling them over. I smiled, kneeling down in front of them, holding my hand out to shake theirs.

"May the best trainers win and no hard feelings, kay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

We ended up fighting their Herdier's, which were tough for preschoolers Pokemon. I don't know about Cheren, but I sure enjoyed myself, and so did my pokemon. I smiled as both little kids talked about how proud they were of their pokemon and happy they had listened to their commands instead of crying and complaining that they lost.

The main purpose for the battle was to have fun anyway. Alder knelt down to their level and patted them both on the head.

"Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your pokemon looked like they were having fun," Alder said, standing back up to look at Cheren. "Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokemon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought."

"Let's roll. The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead." Elesa said, taking off in the direction where the bridge was while Cheren and I stayed behind for a little longer.

"The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it." Cheren said before running off, me running after him, waving goodbye to the champion, who I doubted had even learned my name in our encounter.

* * *

"Hrmph! So yer the trainers Elesa was talkin' about, huh? I'm Clay. I'm the Gym leader 'round these parts. Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. 'Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"

'_That explains why he looks so mad…'_

"What a bother. We're grateful that you lowered the bridge, but how is it our fault that they escaped?" Cheren asked, an unhappy look on his face.

"Ya can say whatever ya want. But what's important is y'all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too. Yer both talented trainers, aren't ya?" Clay began to leave, stopping to look at them one last time. "Tell ya what…If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!"

Sora huffed angrily, crossing her arms across her chest while Oshawott stared up at her curiously. Cheren broke the silence. "Well, I suppose that's fair. But really, we would have looked for Team Plasma even if he hadn't asked. I can get stronger while beating that bothersome bunch. Sora, I'll go on ahead."

Sora thought for a bit after Cheren had left her alone, thinking hard about what she should do about N. Tired of trying to come up with a solution, she made her way into town, Oshawott right by her side. She went to the Pokemon center first to trade out Lillipup for a Minccino she had caught before she left for the bridge earlier, the adorable Pokemon irresistible. It didn't like confinement apparently, since it kept popping out of it's poke ball, so Sora allowed it to perch on top of her bandana clad head. Amongst her aimlessly wandering around, she reached the Cold Storage area, stopping to stare at suspicious looking building before her. She inwardly cried at the thought of entering such a cold building, but nonetheless, she entered, shivering instantly.

"C-Cino!" Minccino cried at the sudden change in temperature, burying herself in Sora's neck. Oshawott had no problems with the cold temperature, so he was perfectly content with just walking beside his trainer.

"Y-yeah, it is cold, Minccino!" Sora quietly muttered, rubbing her arms to warm herself up some. "Let's make this short and sweet before we get sick. I wanna train some more before we battle Clay."

And so, she ventured further in, running into several workers who challenged her to a battle. Of course, she didn't deny them the privilege, and she battled them. One of them had been nice enough though to give her something warm to wear instead of battling, much to her joy and Minccino's. The little chinchilla pokemon crawled inside the coat, peeking her head out to see where they were going. Sora stopped in front of a large crate like thing that was open. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked in to find 8 grunts and an old man in a strange outfit all huddled together.

"All of you-huddle around me! I can't take this cold…"

Cheren entered the scene, surprising Sora as she followed after him. "Whatever. I can't believe you were really hiding. It's a bother, but you're cold, shall I show you outside?"

"Pokemon are our king's friends," Sora's fisted her hands at her sides at the mention of the king, "While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here. Everyone, drive these intruders away!"

"Understood, Zinzolin of the Seven Sages! Put 'em up, 'cause here we come!"

"Sora! Let's take care of each side!"

"Right! Oshawott, Minccino, let's go!"

"Osha!"

"Cinno!"

A double battle ensued with two grunts, and then two more.

"Watchog, use confuse ray!"

Oshawott suddenly became very disoriented, and Sora cried out in surprise.

"Gah, Oshawott, return!" She recalled the pokemon to it's poke ball before sending out Munna. "Munna, pysbeam!"

"Mun!"

"Sawk, take out that pink marshmallow with your Low Sweep!"

The fighting type ran at Munna and raised it's leg, Sora shouting at the Pink pokemon.

"Munna, get back and use protect!"

"Mun!" Munna did as her trainer instructed, flying back and using protect, Sawk's attack sending him flying back as the protective shield around Munna countered it.

A female grunt sent out her Liepard and ordered it to use Furry Swipes on Minccino, who was too fast for the Liepard. Minccino dodged the claws and hopped up onto its back, Sora smirking as she ordered Minccino to use double slap.

10 minutes later, Cheren and Sora had finished battling the Grunts and Clay arrived with several workers, surprised at the find. "Well, I'll be! Hidin' in a chilly old place like this…" He turned to the workers, "You guys take these Pokemon robbers!"

"Roger!" They all exclaimed, escorting each of the grunts and Zinzolin out. Once they were all gone, Cheren and Sora walked over to Clay, who was grinning.

"You guy's ain't so bad!"

"So, does that mean we can challenge your gym then?" Sora asked, a hopeful look in her eyes that Clay noticed right away.

He nodded, "Yup, a promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my Gym!" He left without a goodbye, leaving the two friends to talk.

"Whatever…Team Plasma's ideal…Separating people and pokemon…It's exactly the same as not having Pokemon in this world at all. That bunch is a waste of oxygen."

"Yep."

"Sora…It's cold, so I'm getting out of here." Cheren said, taking his leave, Sora right behind him. On her way out, she found the worker who had been kind enough to give her the coat and returned it to him, giving him a quick thank you before leaving the building.

* * *

_**Sora's POV~**_

I was tired of having to deal with Team Plasma for the day, so when I went to the Gym for my battle with Clay, I was pretty pissed off when I found the grunts from earlier along with that Zinzolin and Ghetsis guy.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care."

"I don't need not thanks, now. Yer buddies were tyrin' to steal some folks' pokemon."

That stupid Ghetsis guy had a look of amusement on his face upon hearing that. "What's this? It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding. We only free Pokemon from wicked people."

"If you were freeing them, then you would have the trainers permission first, which you obviously don't have." I said, earning some attention before it was turned back to Clay as he spoke up.

"Well, that sounds real nice, if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sound like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?"

"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here…"

Clay frowned, "…Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!"

"A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands…"

Zinzolin ran over to Ghetsis and began to thank him before they all left. I was a bit mad about it all, and a bit scared as Ghetsis walked past me and looked at me with a small smirk. I was more thankful when they were gone. Clay apologized to us for letting them go after we had gone to all the trouble of finding them, but decided to have us all cheer up with battling him. Cheren told me that he didn't think Ghetsis was just an ordinary person, and I agreed with him about that. He decided to go train some more before fighting Clay, and I did the same thing before I went back to the Gym and walked inside, Oshawott by my side and Minccino perched on my shoulder. I was already fond of the little pokemon, and I was glad to have her on my team, even though she didn't like her Pokeball that much.

Clay was a user of Ground-type Pokemon, meaning that I was at the advantage with Oshawott. The Gym required the use of elevators, which were very fun. It was a pain getting to the very bottom though, because I had to battle a bunch of people to get there, but it was worth it since I got to level up some of my pokemon. Oshawott even learned how to use Aqua Jet, which made the both of us very happy.

I thanked Clay as soon as we got to the bottom of the gym and he shook my hand, thanking me for my help with finding the scum bags of Team Plasma for him. He told me he wanted to see what it was about my skills that made a Gym leader like Elesa take such a shine to me.

His first Pokemon was a Krokorok, and like I mentioned earlier, a ground type. Oshawott was my first pick.

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott did as instructed and hit Krokorok dead on, though it didn't complete knock him out. It used Bulldoze on Oshawott, but my little buddy didn't take much damage. I finished it with Water Pulse, and Clay returned the fallen pokemon and thanked it for such a good battle. He sent out an Excadrill next, and let me tell ya, it was pretty scary looking. I had Oshawott use Razor Shell, only to get the same results I had with Krokorok. Water Pulse once again finished it. It wasn't until Clay sent out a Plapitoad that it got a bit difficult, since Palpitoad is both a ground and water type. To make matter worse, it knew how to use Aqua Veil, which meant it could heal itself. I had Oshawott use Revenge several times before I had him finish it with Razor Shell.

Finally, Clay's last Pokemon fell.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. The Winner of this match is Sora Mayheart of Nuvema town!"

I jumped up and down in joy, running over to Oshawott and hugging him. "All right! You did it little bud-" I stopped as he began to glow, changing in size. The glow went away and there was now a Dewott in the place of Oshawott. I smiled and hugged Dewott. "Well, congratulations on evolving, buddy! It show's how hard you've worked, and I'm proud!"

"Dew!"

Clay walked over to us and smiled, "Fer such a young'un, ya have an imposing battle style. I know ya got people who can dig up yer potential. Mrmph. Here! Take this here badge as proof of your win over me."

I took the badge happily and danced around, "All right! We got the quake badge!"

"Dew, Dewott!"

"Cinno!"

I put the badge away in the case put that back in my bag, turning to look at Clay. "Thank you!"

"So, yer fifth badge, huh?"

"Yes sir. Only three more to go and I can enter the League."

"Well, you'll git the rest of them badges in no time. I just remembered something, so wait in front of the cave at the end of Route 6, wouldja?"

"Ok!"

I stopped by the Pokemon center one last time to heal my team and buy a couple of medical supplies before I headed out for the cave Clay was talking about on my bike. I was stopped though as I heard someone calling my name.

"Sooorrrraaa! Wait!"

"Oh, Bianca!"

"Hey, were you at the Gym just now?"

I nodded, pulling out my badge case. "Yep! And I got the badge to prove it too!"

She grinned, admiring the shiny badge. "Ooh! So cool! Amazing! So, wanna battle?"

"Sure!"

We battled of course, and it came out…well, sort of as a tie, which made Bianca rather happy. "We haven't battled in awhile. You've totally become strong, huh?"

"Er, well, I guess…"

She smiled, "I'm not that strong, so I don't know how to say it, but I think you're way tuned in to how your Pokemon feel! Oh, you know what! I wanna share this HM with you!"

She gave me the HM02, which contained fly. I immediately planned on teaching it to Tranquill. Apparently, Bianca's father had given it to her after he had tried to get her to come back home in Nimbasa City. She then left, planning to go find Cheren, leaving me to get back to the cave. I encountered a couple of wild Pokemon, and I even managed to catch a Deerling and an Audino along the way. I got to cave and I noticed the entryway was blocked by a sticky web. Clay arrived several minutes later and got rid of it for me with the help of his Krokorok.

"I don't know how good you really are, but if ya think ya can go, go wherever, and if ya think ya can do somethin', keep doin' it. Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits."

I was moved by that speech and I thanked him before he left. I took off into the cave, and it wasn't even four steps in that two freaks suddenly appeared in front of me and behind me, trapping me.

"…Come." I was dragged and pushed forward hurriedly, almost falling onto my face as we stopped in front of the last person I had been expecting to see.

N.

"…My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." They left after that, leaving me and N by ourselves.

"And just who were those guys?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance." He explained, glancing around the cave with interest. "Chargestone Cave…I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokemon…If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know?"

I frowned, Minccino climbing down from her spot on my shoulder and into my arms while Dewott moved to stand closer by my side. "C…Chosen?"

He looked at me with those piercing green eyes of his and smiled again. "Does it surprise you that I said that?"

"Uh, yeah. It's not like someone comes up to you and randomly says you were chosen."

He chuckled a bit. "Of course. Such news should be a surprise. I told Ghetsis about you and your friends," that would explain why he smirked at me earlier, "After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you."

I stiffened, my frown not disappearing from my face. "What do you mean?"

"Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced that sad truth that not everyone can become stronger."

I was angered by that, "How dare you! You have no right to say such a thing about Bianca! She's not weak!"

He ignored me. "And you," He stared at me intently, "You are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of a Pokemon Trainer you really are."

I tried to stop him from leaving, but he was gone too fast. I stood in place where he left me, just…standing there.

"Dew…"

"Minccino…"

'_And you…you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence.'_

'_**You have been chosen, you know?'**_

What the hell had he meant…about being chosen? Chosen for what? And…

Why me?

I felt Dewott tugging on my pants leg while Minccino nuzzled her face against my neck. I laughed at how it tickled, before I knelt down to Dewott and patted his head, using my other hand to pet Minccino. "Thanks, guys. Let's get on with this, huh?"

They both gave cries of agreement before we all headed in further, ready for whatever was thrown at us next.

* * *

**A****/N: (1). Kari is a the name of another of my Pokemon OC's in my Volkner OC story, Look out Sunyshore City! Here comes Kari Jones!**

** Yup yup…So…what next? Ideas? Anyone? Later Taters!**


	6. N's dream,Sora's Guilt,and a pretty song

**A/N: Man, you guys hurt my feelings with no reviews T-T How am I supposed to know if I'm doing okay? REVIEW!**

* * *

_**6. N's Dream, Sora's guilt, Two Junipers, and A Beautiful and Kind Sound**_

Bianca and the Prof. had ran into Sora about several minutes after she had ventured further into the cave. Sora learned that a lot of Pokemon liked the electricity in the cave and that the electric charges reacted from one of the floating stones to another, giving the reason as to why they were floating.

"So, what brings you here anyway, Professor Juniper?" Sora asked, the Prof. smiling.

"My father asked me to research Klink, which is a Pokemon that looks like a gear, because I'm researching the origins of Pokemon and the era they appeared. He knows how to get what he wants from people, but I was already interested in this anyway, so it's a lot of fun! Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed, digging through her pockets and pulling out something and handing it to Sora. It was a lucky egg, an item that increases the Exp. Points received in a battle by a lot. Apparently it was supposed to help fill up the Pokedex pages. Sora thanked the Professor before announcing she was going to venture further into the cave.

She came across a trainer that went by the name of Jared, the boy challenging her to a battle. Sora won, and the boy complimented her on how well she had raised her team so far. He too was aiming to enter the Pokemon League. Sora said she would look forward to fighting him again in the future before she continued on her way.

She caught a Klink and Jotlik, adding new data to the Pokedex. About halfway into the cave, Professor Juniper and Bianca came running after her, asking if she had found anything interesting. Prof. Juniper than began to go into the history about Chargestone Cave.

"This cave has been around since the distant past, but…Data to prove that Klink existed more than a hundred years ago can't be found. So that must mean…Klink suddenly appeared a hundred years ago!"

"So…what does that exactly mean, than?"

Prof. Juniper turned to look at Sora, "Where Pokemon came from and where they are going…If we can learn that, I believe we can get along even better!"

"Know what, Sora? Pokemon are mysterious! I wonder why these amazing little guys stay by our sides."

Sora smiled at Bianca's word, reaching up to pet Minccino. "Who knows? Maybe it's because of the bonds that we form with them. A kind heart always gives comfort and love to those that matter. These little guys are our partners, companions, and most importantly, our friends."

Bianca had admiration in her eyes while the Professor had a content smile on her face. Bianca sniffed. "That…that was beautiful, Sora!"

Her face heated up while she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Ahaha, and a bit corny, but that's my opinion on the matter of why Pokemon stay by our sides. Anyway, I'm gonna go explore some more. I'll see you guys in a little while." Sora said, heading down one way.

"Dew…"

Sora glanced down at Dewott, taking notice that he had a tensed up look on his face. "Hm? What is it, buddy?"

"Dewott, Dew, Dewott!"

They stopped in front of a small bridge, and Sora nearly screamed when three masked figures appeared around her, Dewott growling at them.

"…Come." They began to push and drag her across the bridge, earning angered cries from both Dewott and Minccino, and from their trainer as well.

"Hey, is pushing and pulling really necessary? Can't you simply just lead the way instead of pulling me?"

She was ignored and they came to a stop, looking around, "…There are stairs going down ahead. Team Plasma is waiting for you there."

"What-" They were gone before she could say anything else. "Grr! Stupid Ninjas, despite how awesome they may be." She grumbled about the matter as she moved a stone out of her way and headed for the stairs before she became silent. She made her way down them, careful not to fall down them. As she ventured deeper in, Dewott began to softly talk.

"Dewott, Dew-Dew, Dewott…"

Though Sora had no clue as to what he had said, she had a good idea of what it was. "Yeah, I know. I'm on guard. As long as I have you two and the rest of our team by our side, we can do anything."

"Dewott!"

"That's the spirit buddy! We'll kick those stinkin' grunts butts into next year before they even realize what hit them!"

"Dew!"

"Speaking of those grunts, looks like I find them."

One stepped in her way, sneering at her as he towered over her 5'5" figure, "You…You came here because somebody manipulated you. If you can win against me, I will tell you the secret!"

"Manipulated me? I don't know what the hell you're exactly trying to say, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get! Go, Dewott!"

"Sandile, let's go!"

"Sand!"

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!"

Dewott moved like a bullet of water, hitting the Sandile and knocking it out. The grunt growled in frustration, sending out a Scraggy.

"Use Payback!"

"Dodge it and use Water Pulse!"

"Deeew-OOOTTT!"

"Ah, Scraggy, no! Use Payback again!"

"Scrag!"

"Water Pulse once more!"

Scraggy fainted as soon as the water pulse hit him, the grunt angered by the loss before sending out a Watchog. Sora sent out Munna for this one.

"Watchhog, use Super Fang!"

"Quick, Munna! Psybeam!"

"Munna!"

It was a one hit K.O. The poor grunt could on gape in shock at the fact that a girl had just beaten him. "I can't believe I lost!"

"Well, believe it, because you just did. Now, about that secret..."

"Grr…"

"Don't make me sic Dewott on you, bub, or you'll wish you never bothered me."

"Ah, okay! Ghetsis of the Seven Sages supports our king, and Ghetsis has three subordinates. They are the Shadow Triad!"

"I already knew most of that…Just get out of my way, please. Thank you…"

The next grunt told Sora that if he won, Sora had to release her pokemon. Her response: "No way in hell!" The grunt after that had actually been a bit more nicer to her, but it was probably because it was a woman. Sora still beat her though. The next grunts words actually surprised Sora before they battled.

"You…You are the Trainer that my lord N is worried about!"

What that exactly was supposed to mean, Sora had no clue. She did learn from this grunt that N grew up with Pokemon and that he thinks about Pokemon more than anybody else.

Apparently, N was a very sheltered child…

The next grunts question actually made her think. "What do you fight for? No, what do you live for?"

She thought about it carefully. "I fight for the happiness of people and Pokemon, and for my friends. What I live for…I haven't figured that out quite yet…"

Each question was either 'why do you insist on keeping pokemon by your side?' or each order was 'release your pokemon or we'll make you!'

'_Fools…how can you not see that not all the Pokemon in the world hate being partners with people?' _By the time she reached N, her team and head were exhausted.

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray…That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokemon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokemon become perfect beings!"

"Is that your dream?"

"Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!" N exclaimed loudly, "Sora, do you have a dream of you own?"

She nodded, holding Minccino to her chest, the little chinchilla like Pokemon watching her trainer with interest. "Yes…Yes, N. I have a dream as well."

He smiled, stepping closer to her. "You have a dream…That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have-in battle!"

"Wait, but my-"

"Go, Boldore!"

Sora sighed, ordering Dewott to use Water Pulse. It knocked out N's Boldore, the tea green haired boy returning it before sending out a Joltik. Dewott knocked it out with Aqua Jet, and N sent out a Klink, hitting it with Aqua Jet, though it wasn't enough to K.O. it.

"Charge Beam!"

Sora's eyes widened as Dewott was sent flying back into the wall, her feet moving fast. She knelt down next to her partner, scooping him up into her arms. "Dewott…hey…"

"Dew…" Dewott cried weakly, Sora setting him down carefully, shaking in anger.

"You say that you don't wish for people to hurt Pokemon, yet what do you call that?" She pointed at her injured friend. "I won't let you get away with that! Go, Munna!"

Munna dematerialized out of the Pokeball, floating around carefully. She could feel the strong emotion her trainer was letting off.

"Psybeam!"

"Mun!"

It finished Klink off in an instant. N returned the Pokemon and sent out a Ferroseed, Sora switching Muna with Minccino. "Minccino, use sing!"

Instantly, Ferroseed was asleep.

"Alright, use Iron tail!"

"Min!" Minccino's tail began to glow as she leaped over to Ferroseed and hit it, knocking it out. N was angry about the sudden loss, returning his fallen pokemon to it's pokeball as Sora ran over to Dewott and scooped him back up into her arms.

"Tsk! Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a trainer? As if I could pursue my ideals with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worth to become friends with the legendary Pokemon!"

"Shut-up!" Sora screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she was trying her best to treat her injured Pokemon to her best ability. But it just wasn't happening. N's anger dissipated as he saw her caramel orbs watering up as she glared harshly at him. "I don't understand anything about what you're telling me! I don't understand any of it! You're the most confusing person I've ever met! If I wasn't so busy with helping my friend here, I would've slugged you by now!"

"Min…" Minccino mumbled softly as she watched her trainer yell at the Green eyed boy. Her ears twitched when she heard the voice of her trainers friend call her name.

"Sora! Just a little further to Mistralton City! Huh? Hey, what happened?" Bianca asked as she saw Sora kneeling on the ground with Dewott.

Professor Juniper came running over. "Bianca, you have good ears. I can't believe you heard Sora's voice from that far a-Oh my goodness!"

Sora looked up at the Professor pathetically, "You guys wouldn't happen to have any hyper potions or Oran berries on you, would you?"

Bianca pulled out a large bag of medicines and berries and began to help treat Dewott while Sora stood back to her feet.

"Sora, who is this Trainer?" Prof. Juniper asked, gesturing to N, who just stood there.

"A confusing boy…" Sora muttered softly, no one except Minccino hearing her.

"Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokemon and people. You put Pokemon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that…The very idea of the Pokedex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

'_Not to mention disrespectful…'_

Professor Juniper blinked. "Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokemon?"

N scoffed, "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat pokemon however they want, no matter whether the Pokemon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!"

"N-" Sora began, but the boy was already stomping away, anger clear in how he moved out of the cave.

"Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel. Now then…" She said, turning to Dewott. "Let's see how badly hurt he is before I go collect a little more data."

Sora nodded weakly, Bianca moving to pat her back sympathetically. "It's my fault that he got hurt. I knew he was exhausted after fighting all those grunts. I knew my _whole _team was exhausted. But…I put all the pressure on Dewott. I was reckless. And I got mad at N and yelled at him for it. If I had just said that my team was too tired, Dewott would be just fine…"

"It wasn't your fault, Sora." Bianca told her softly, not getting any more words from her friend.

* * *

_**Sora's POV~**_

"_Don't worry, Dewott is just fine! All he needs is a bit of rest and some recovery time and he should be fine by morning. Just to be safe, head to the Pokemon center when you get to Mistralton City and have Nurse Joy take another look at him."_

"Excuse me, Sora?"

I looked up to find Nurse Joy and Audino in front of me. "Oh, Nurse Joy! Please tell me my Dewott is going to be okay!"

She smiled happily. "Don't worry. Dewott is okay, just a bit worn out. He wasn't seriously injured, so he'll be just fine by tomorrow with a little rest. I'm going to keep him overnight for observation, but you can check him out first thing tomorrow."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. All right. Thank you for everything."

"It's my job to help Pokemon, so it's what I do."

I thanked her once again before exiting the Pokemon center to take a walk around the city to look around and explore, Minccino perched on my shoulder.

"Min…"

I sighed, looking into the big eyes of my Minccino. "I'm sorry I pushed you guys so roughly today. I was reckless…Maybe…N is right about Trainers…"

"Min! Minccino, Cin-Cino Cin! Min-Min Minccino!"

It didn't take much to understand what was wrong with my friend: She was mad. I pulled her off my shoulder and held her in my arms. "I'm sorry. You're right, Minccino. He isn't right about Trainers. Sure, there are some out there that aren't as kind and amazing as most, but there are still many kind people that treat Pokemon kindly."

Minccino smiled and I hugged her, earning a happy sound from her.

"Oh! Hey! Sora, right?"

I looked up to find a man that was probably around 50-something wearing a happy smile on his face as he approached me and Minccino, a girl with red hair that looked to be around 20 a good few feet behind him.

"Um, yes sir. I'm Sora."

"Let me see your Pokedex for a moment." He said, holding a hand out for me to put my Pokedex in. I handed it to him and he looked through it, impressed with the status and me seeing a Klink. "You're becoming quite the trainer!"

"Um, thank you, but…Who are you?"

"Excuse me! I was a little excited and forgot my manners. My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you the Pokedex is my daughter! That girl has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you!"

Well, no wonder he knows my name.

"Oh, well…Nice to meet you, sir!"

"In honor of our meeting, I'm going to upgrade your Pokedex! Ah, yes….All right, here you go!"

I smiled, putting my Pokedex away. "Thanks!"

The redhead came over with a confused look on her face. "Professor, who's that trainer?"

Prof. Juniper laughed heartily. "Oh! I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter's. Sora is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokedex."

"And to get the Gym Badges for the Unova League!" I added in.

"Oh, I see! So that means you'll be challenging the gym! Oh boy! I'm really looking forward to it!"

"That's right, Sora. You should challenge this gym! If nothing else, the Gym is really out there!" He turned to look at Skyla. "See you, Skyla. If something comes up again, I'll let you know!"

"Professor, my plane is a cargo plane! It carries cargo, not people! And you're talking as if places like Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!"

"Aww, Skyla. If you keep frowning, your face might freeze like that, and that'd be a shame. People and Pokemon, we all have to help each other out. See you later!" He left at that, Skyla huffing.

"Sheesh! It's hard to believe a happy-go-lucky guy like that could be a world-renowned Pokemon professor."

At least I know where his daughter gets it from.

"Heads-up, Sora. As a gym leader, I'd be happy to have you challenge the gym, but there's something I need to take care of first. Just now, as I was flying the cargo plane, I saw something on top of the Celestial Tower. I'm sure that it is a sick Pokemon! If it is, I can't just leave it there!"

I nodded in understanding, "No, I understand! I can't challenge the gym today anyway."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I have one of my Pokemon in the center recovering from some pretty bad injuries, but he should be fine tomorrow. But for now, how about I tag along with you to the tower to investigate?"

"Sure! I could use the help if it's required! Meet me at the tower, 'kay?"

* * *

Sora walked through each floor slowly, Minccino in her arms as they passed by each gravestone on each floor. It made Sora sad to see all the name of so many Pokemon that had fallen, so she was mentally thanking each of them for the good that they had done in the world. Unintentionally, she held Minccino closer to her.

'_I hope that I never have to see any of my friends names on one of these stones…'_

"Min…"

Sora nodded, "Yeah…it is kind of depressing, but let's not let it get the best of us, 'kay?"

"Cinno…"

They headed up the last set of stairs and outside to the top of the tower, where Skyla already was.

"Oh, there you are! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up!"

Sora smiled, "So, where's the injured Pokemon?"

"It's fine now! I gave it a Max Revive and it felt better and flew away! Hee Hee! Don't I have great eyesight? No matter how far away things are, a Pilot's eyes can see them!" She smiled at Sora, before a look of realization crossed her features, "Oh, that's right! Since you've come this far, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower's bell is soothing for the spirits of Pokemon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound."

Sora was fascinated by the last tidbit so she moved past Skyla and stopped in front of the bell, Minccino crawling onto her shoulder. Using both hands, she gripped the rope hanging from it and pulled it, the bell ringing loudly and reverberating through the area. Minccino seemed comforted by it and when Sora turned around Skyla had her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"What a pretty sound. Sora, you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound."

Sora smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

'_Those words give me reassurance.'_

* * *

**A/N: Wee! Two updates in one day! I feel…accomplished! You guys don't review a lot…So review, please :D! LATER TATERS!**


	7. N and Dewott talk, Dragonspiral Tower!

**_7. Obtaining the Jet Badge, N Speaks with Dewott, and the Tale of Dragon Spiral Tower!_**

Nurse Joy helped me check out Dewott. As soon as I was out of the Pokemon Center, I stopped and knelt down to Dewott's level, petting his head gently. "You feel better, buddy?"

He gave me a smile that looked like a joyful one. "Dew-Dewott!"

I smiled, "Good. I'm glad you do. You feel up to battling the Gym?"

"Dewott!"

I chuckled at the determination in his eyes. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Listen," I began, thinking back to yesterday's battle with N, "about yesterday…I'm sorry I pushed you so hard. Think you can forgive me?"

"Dewott! Dew-Dewott!" Translation: Yes.

"Great. I'm glad. Let's get to the Gym, then."

Note to Self: When a gym is full of cannons that shoot you out for them, never think it will be fun. The last cannon I was shot out of sent me flying into the wall, which was thankfully cushioned, but still, it hurt. A lot. When Skyla asked me if I enjoyed being shot out from the cannons, I said it was okay, and that was it. I'd rather take stairs from now on, despite how much I dislike them. Anyway, Skyla's first Pokemon out was a Swoobat, which I had Munna go up against. Luckily, we did some training the day before, after climbing Celestial Tower, and Munna ha improved a lot with her attacks. All though Munna got hit around a few times, we still managed to knock out Skyla's first pick. Her next Pokemon was an Unfezant, so I had Dewott handle that one.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet!"

"Dew-Dew!"

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace!"

Two move clashed, but Dewott came out as the victor, surprisingly. The last Pokemon Skyla sent out was one that I thought was beautiful, and I hope that I would encounter one so I could make it apart of my team one day.

"Meet my trusty Swanna! She may be my last Pokemon, but I won't give up hope!" Skyla declared, causing me to smile.

"I won't give up either! Use Slash!"

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Swan!"

Dewott was hit pretty hard, but he managed to get back up and stand. "You okay, buddy?" I asked, causing him to turn around and glance at me, nodding his head. "Great. Okay, let's try using Razor Shell!"

"Use Gust to blow it back!"

Dewott's shell came flying back, and clenched my hands in frustration. "All right, let's try using slash again!"

Instead of Slash, a large column of water shot up from the ground, steaming. It hit Swanna right on target, a rainbow forming. I could only stare in surprise as Swanna fell out of the sky and onto the ground, unable to battle.

It took me a second to realize what it was, but I finally realized what the move Dewott had just used was. I ran over to my little buddy and lifted him off of the ground and spun him around happily.

"Awesome job! You learned Water Pledge! You learned Water Pledge!"

"Dewott-Dew-Dewott!" It sounded like he was laughing happily with me.

* * *

_**Normal POV~**_

Skyla returned her fallen bird pokemon, smiling down at the Pokeball in her grasp. "You did your best, Swanna. Thank you for such a wonderful performance. You take a nice rest now," Skyla placed the Pokeball back onto her belt while pulling out a shiny badge from her pocket, smiling in amusement as she watched Sora dance around with Dewott and Minccino, laughing happily with her Pokemon.

'_A kind and strong sound. That's what it sounded like yesterday when you rang the bell….You're different than other trainers, I can give you that…' _"You're an amazing Pokemon Trainer. My Pokemon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with out full strength. This is an official League Gym Badge. I think it will look good on you." Skyla said, placing the blue badge in the shape of a feather in Sora's hands, the girl setting down Dewott so she could jump up and down happily and spin around.

"Oh yeah! Look at us! We got the Jet Badge!"

"Dew-Dewott!"

"Minccino!"

Skyla laughed them, "Wow, hot stuff! Only 2 more badges, and you can enter the League."

Sora nodded her head excitedly as she put the badge in her Badge case, staring down happily at the 6 badges she had collected so far. "That's right!"

Skyla smiled, "You'll do just fine! I know it! Oh! By the way, when I flew over Twist Mountain one the way to Icirrus…"

"Hm?"

"Team Plasma-is that the name?"

Sora groaned, rubbing a hand across her face, "Ugh, yeah, that's them."

"Anyway, they were heading for the city. What kind of people are they anyway?"

"People who believe in ideals. They're pretty ignorant and bothersome as well."

Skyla frowned, "Well, that doesn't sound pleasant. Be careful, okay? And be sure to come and visit sometime! I'll fly you around in my plane next time!"

Sora grinned, "Sure thing! Be seeing ya, Skyla!"

She had put Dewott back in his Pokeball so he could rest up, leaving Minccino out so she could have a travel companion. As soon as she had stepped out of the gym, someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the side of building, pushing her up against the wall gently, the person using their hand to cover her mouth.

"They may say it is for understanding another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete…And they hurt each other's Pokemon!" Sora's brown eyes met N's sharp green ones, staring into them intently as he spoke to her, "Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?"

Sora removed his hand from her mouth gently, holding his wrist in her hand as a blush spread across her cheeks. "N, I know that's how it seems. Battling causing Pokemon to get hurt. But that's why we have Pokemon Centers and Nurse Joy! She helps our Pokemon by making them better. People learn from their mistakes, and they know not to push the Pokemon so hard! But not every Trainer is-"

He wrenched his wrist from her grasp, "Whatever…I'm going to talk to your Pokemon. I've been living with Pokemon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people."

"Why is that?" Sora asked quietly.

"…Because Pokemon never tell lies. Let me talk to your Dewott."

Sora pulled out the Pokeball that contained her friend and called him out. Dewott growled when he saw N, but stopped when Sora sent him a look that said everything was okay. N knelt down in front of Dewott.

"Hey, Dewott. Would you tell me what kind of trainer Sora is?"

Dewott began to talk animatedly in Pokemon talk, making gestures. N hadn't been expecting the Pokemon to give every little detail about Sora's personal life and what kind of trainer he had, so N was sort of blown away with how the water type spoke. The manner…

It was a manner of defending. This Pokemon was defending his trainer and the way people saw her.

N signaled for the Pokemon to stop, waving his hands gently as a gesture for Dewott to settle down. "OK, OK, got it. So Sora was born in Nuvema Town, lives with her Mom, Alice, and was given the Pokedex to start off on a journey to see the world." He didn't say the rest of what Dewott had told him, deciding to keep the information of what Sora liked and disliked, and her favorite color and ice cream, to himself. N watched as Dewott moved back to stand next to Sora, hugging her leg. He watched as Sora looked down at him and smiled, reaching down to gently pet his head. N smiled at the interaction. "Still, this Dewott trusts you for some reason. That's good!"

Sora smiled, keeping quiet. "…"

"If every person and Pokemon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokemon without having to liberate Pokemon from people who just use them."

'_Again with the liberation…I guess it won't change anytime soon…' _Sora thought as Minccino jumped down from her shoulder to play with Dewott. N smiled at the two playing Pokemon before looking back at Sora.

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones-the Light Stone and the Dark Stone…"

"The Light Stone…and The Dark Stone? What the heck kind of stones are those?" Sora asked, a frown crossing her face.

"These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokemon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival…"

Sora made a mental note to stop by the nearest library and look for a book that talked about this.

"I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokemon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" N declared.

"So you're going to change the world by using force against people?" Sora inquired.

N shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "My vision is to change the world _without _using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokemon used by foolish trainers. You understand."

"I understand what you wish to do, but I don't understand why you have to go through all of this mess to achieve your goal. Not every trainer out there is as bad as you've come to think them to be."

N glared at her, throwing his hands out to the side. "Pokemon are not just tools for people to use! As a result…Pokemon and trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokemon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little."

"Then why go ahead with it? If it does break your heart, why still aim to do it?" Sora asked, stopping N from leaving right away.

"…Because, it's my dream. And I will fulfill it, even if it does break my heart."

Sora sighed as she watched him leave before she left herself, heading to Route 7.

Of course, Cheren caught up to her, they battled, the result was once more, the same.

"What a fine battle! I'm happy to see you are both growing as trainers!"

Both teens looked up at the small cliff above in surprise, finding Alder standing up on it. He waved, hopping down in front of them and grinning.

Cheren looked down embarrassedly, "If it isn't the Champion, Alder. I'm weak, so I lost!…And honestly, it bothers me when you call it a fine battle despite that."

Sora sighed at her friends lack of encouragement for himself, shaking her head while Alder groaned. "Oh, honestly, Cheren. Just accept the compliment without the stinging remark. I've asked you this before, but what do you plan to do after becoming strong?"

'_1 million bucks says he tells him the same thing like before…' _

"If I get strong and become a Champion, that will be the reason for my existence. I want to prove that I'm really living."

Sora stared at her friend in shock, _'Okay, so maybe it wasn't the same thing. But still, I didn't know that's how Cheren felt about getting stronger…'_

"Hmmm…You remind me of Marshal. Of course, having something you want to become is important. But what is even more important is what you do with your newfound power. Anyway, take this!" He handed something to Cheren and then moved over to Sora. "Here-you, too."

Sora was happy when she saw that it was the HM that taught a Pokemon how to use surf. They said their goodbyes to the champion and each other before going their separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o

Of course, as soon as she had entered, she ran into Cheren again, and Clay, to her surprise. Team Plasma was the topic of the conversation

"After all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are. It's like they're hidin' under a rock."

Sora didn't doubt that. Maybe they were hiding under a rock…

"Hmm…Let's see…If we came from that way, then…we should probably go this way next…?" Sora said aloud, pointing to the way she thought they were supposed to go. "Or…that way?"

"Dewott!"

"Yeah, I hear ya, buddy. No wonder they call it Twist Mountain…Oh, hey! I found the exit!"

Sora ran outside, only to find Cedric, who seemed like he had been waiting for her. "Oh, Prof. Juniper! The other…one…"

Cedric laughed, "Hello, Sora! How is Dewott doing? I heard from my daughter about how he got pretty beat up the other day."

"Oh, he's fine now! Aren't ya, buddy?" Sora asked, looking down at her partner who simply smiled happily.

"Ah! This Dewott has really taken a shine to you. The Pokedex is important, but time spent having fun together is also important. Say, I just had a thought-have you ever heard of Dragonspiral Tower?"

"Er…What the heck is that?" Sora asked, feeling bad for not knowing what it was.

"Eh…I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. OK. Give this story a listen. Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region's oldest building. Stories say it's the place where legendary Pokemon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber," Cedric looked towards the city, "I know it's just past Icirrus City, but that's all I know about it. That's all _anyone _knows, because no one has ever been inside," Cedric explained, looking back at Sora, "My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. "What! There's something I don't know?" That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I'm not too old for some adventuring. Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! Catch you later, Sora!" He took off at that, Sora waving good bye to his retreating figure.

* * *

_**The next morning, Sora's POV~**_

"Okay team!" I exclaimed, glancing at all 6 of my pokemon. Dewott, Minccino, Simisear,(who I had switched out with Audino) Tranquil, Krokorok (formerly Sandile), and Munna all stood in front of me, or in Munna's case, floated. "Today, we will all be facing Icirrus Gym, whose Leader, Brycen, is a trainer of Ice type pokemon. Even though Simisear and Dewott have the best chances of winning this for us, I still want you all to do your best to contribute. I know we'll do well today, and if we don't win, we'll just practice some more and try again later. So, whose with me?"

All of them cried excitedly, causing me to laugh. I returned everyone to their respectful Pokeball's as soon as I had given them all their breakfast, Dewott and Minccino staying out of theirs. I entered the gym, mentally groaning when I felt the chilly air inside. There was ice. It reminded me of the Cold Storage incident from a few days ago. Nonetheless, I endured it, falling onto my butt so many times that I lost count after 3. As soon as made it to Brycen, not much was said. He just announced that we would begin battling right then. I sent Dewott out first against Brycen's Vanillish. I kept Dewott out to fight Brycen's next pick: His Beartic, which was rather intimidating looking, mind you. It took a bit more effort, so I had to send Simisear out to take care of that oversized bear in the end.

I think the toughest one was his Cryogonal…I mean, it's Aurora Beam was frickin' strong! Poor Simisear didn't even get a chance to dodge it…So, I left the rest of it to Dewott. We won, and Brycen said I had a beautiful friendship with my team, which made my cheeks heat up. Hugged Dewott happily, who actually began to glow, surprising me. After the glow was gone, I was happy to see that little buddy wasn't as little anymore.

"Samurott…you evolved into your final form, buddy! Way to go!"

"Sam!" Samurott exclaimed, causing me to grin. Brycen walked over to me with the badge in his hand. "In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this."

I took it happily and did a little dance, "All right! Look at us now, world! We got the Freeze Badge!"

"Samurott!"

"Min!"

"Kroko!"

"Mun!"

"Quill!"

I put the badge away before returning my friends to their Pokeball's, leaving Minccino out to perch on my shoulder. Brycen shook my hand, and I grinned as he pointed out something important.

"You have seven badges. You've certainly come far, haven't you?"

"Yes sir! It's been a tough road, but me and my team have made it together this far, so we won't back down yet!"

He nodded, patting my shoulder, "You have a good heart, one that melts ice away from many. You will go far. Good luck with the rest of your journey."

"Thanks!" I called back as I left, walking out to find Bianca and Cheren standing outside, apparently waiting for me. "Hey, guys!"

Cheren moved to stand directly in front of me. "Sora, I've been talking with Bianca, and I'm wondering…Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me…changed?"

I put a finger to my chin. "Well, you're less arrogant than before, but only a little!"

He sighed, "Thinking about what I want to do…Thinking about what I should do…It felt like there was nothing…Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokemon that have? I don't know anymore!" Cheren shouted to the sky, fisting his hands in his hair. I pulled them out of his hair as means to keep him from ripping it out.

"Cheren, calm down…"

Bianca patted his back, "Hey, hey. Cheer up, Cheren…Isn't it nice to see everyone? Sora! Know what?"

"What?"

"This time, I'll go to the Pokemon Fan Club! I'm really searching…for what I want to do and what I can do!"

I smiled brightly, "I'm sure you'll find it soon, Bianca."

"Oh, who are you?" I turned to see Brycen walking out of the gym and over to me and my friends.

"Who? Us?" Bianca asked, having a tiny blond moment for a second.

"Brycen, these are my two best friends, Bianca," I pointed to Bianca, who waved hello, "and Cheren!" Cheren nodded, pushing his glasses up.

"I know you are there! Why don't you show yourselves?"

* * *

_**Normal POV~**_

Sora frowned at the sudden confusion that had been thrown onto her, until three familiar figures appeared out of thin air around all four of them.

The Shadow Triad.

"…Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows…and not easily noticed."

"Our mission was to speak only with Sora, but so be it," Shadow member two said, looking directly at Sora, who held Minccino close to her chest. "Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower."

"It is there that our lord N waits for you…Now, our mission is complete." Shadow member number three said, Brycen pushing Sora a little bit behind him, a frown on his face.

"Dragonspiral Tower? What's going on?" When he got no response, he got mad. "Hey! Tell me-" They were gone before he could finish saying more. He sighed, looking at the others. "Now, hang on. Young man," He looked at Cheren, "if you're here for a gym challenge, hang on for a bit. I've got to head to Dragonspiral Tower!"

"I'm going, too." Cheren announced. "Dragonspiral Tower is to the north of here, right?" The two took off immediately, leaving Sora and Bianca behind.

"Whooooooa! Whoa. Wh-what should I do?"

"I'm going to the tower. Actually, I should be the only one going in the first place, but since Brycen and Cheren already took off for it, might as well come along with me, Bianca."

"O-ok."

The two friends headed north together.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW MORE!**


	8. The Fate of the world on my shoulders!

**_8. Zekrom reawakened, The Fate of the World on my shoulders_**

As they got close to the path that led to the tower, Sora saw Professor Juniper's father there, the man seeing them and waving them over.

"Oh, Sora!" He noticed Bianca and smiled, "And you must be Bianca. I'm the other Professor Juniper. My daughter is the Professor Juniper that gave you the Pokedex."

Bianca waved hello. "Nice to meet you, professor! Thanks to Professor Juniper, I go to go on a journey and start figuring out possibilities for my life. I'm very, very grateful to her!"

"Is that right? Grand, grand. Actually, we should chat later. Sora, Bianca, here's the situation. Some members of Team Plasma-quite a large group-broke through the tower and went inside. Brycen and that young man-I believe his name is Cheren-the two of them went after Team Plasma, but…"

"But what?" Sora asked quietly, worry crossing her features, Minccino noticing the look immediately. Bianca asked the Professor what the Dragonspiral Tower was, so he explained briefly, before asking them both something.

"Are you going to go after Team Plasma like your friend did?" They both nodded, "It's admirable of you to join the fight against Team Plasma, but it's risky, too."

"Don't worry! Sora and Cheren are both really, really, strong, and they've beaten Team Plasma before. But…I'm not all that strong, actually. I admit it. I'm not very strong, so I was thinking…It would be nice if, maybe, I could…stay here and be your bodyguard?"

Sora smiled at her friends question, "Y'know, maybe you should become a professional bodyguard, Bianca. You're really good at it!"

"Ooh, that's not such a bad idea!"

Cedric smiled at the two girls as they talked about it. "Why, thank you! That makes me feel much safer! Well, Sora! It's up to you! Climb the tower! But first, take this. It's all I can give you, but it might help you rest! Take this Old Gateau I acquired during my trip in Sinnoh."

"Thank you!" Sora said, bagging the thing in her medical supplies.

Cedric nodded, turning back to look up at the Tower. "Still…what could Team Plasma be after?" He asked quietly.

"Sora…Please don't do anything crazy." Bianca said, Sora grinning.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

**10 minutes later~ **

As she was about to climb up the first set of stairs, the tower shook suddenly, causing her to nearly fall down on her face. She frowned, Minccino on top of her head.

"Min! Minccino, Min-Min, Cinno!"

"Is…Is something going wild at the top of the tower?" Sora asked herself aloud, before moving up the stairs quickly to the next floor. There were several broken columns that were relatively safe to climb up on, which Sora did. She laughed at the irony. "Funny, huh? Bianca said not do anything crazy, yet here I am, walking across a bunch of broken columns. Well, up to the next floor we go."

Sora did her best to not pay attention to the ground below as they got higher up into the tower. What made it worse was when she had to jump across small gaps for the other side. But she never looked down, thankfully. The third floor was where all the action was happening. She saw Cheren and Brycen fighting grunts, Brycen's Beartic stopping several that were headed towards Sora. Brycen glanced over his shoulder at the teen, "Sora! We'll hold them here! You go on ahead!"

Sora was reaching towards her belt, "But-"

Cheren sent her a smirk, "This is nothing! But there sure are a lot of them…Oh, what a complete bother!"

Sora figured they had it under control, so she went on ahead, a bunch of grunts running after her.

"Minccino, use Swift!"

"Min-CCINNNOOOO!" Stars hit the grunts running after her in a fury, Minccino shooting at them from the top of her trainers head.

"GAH! STOP THAT GIRL!"

"Once more, Minccino!"

Minccino used Swift again, stopping the grunts from following her trainer up the stairs, letting them get away safely. The next floor was when she literally almost fell down to the abyss below, a loud and terrifying roar coming from above, sending shivers of fear down Sora's neck.

"It sounds like something is on a rampage at the top of the tower! We have to hurry!"

"Min!"

Their trip to the next floor was cut short, due to running into Giallo of the Seven Sages and a few grunts. "It's finally time. Our lord N will become the hero!" When he noticed Sora, his face turned into one of shock. "What? Someone made it clear up here? Now! Stop that trainer! For our lord N!"

Instantly, they grabbed Sora and boxed her in, earning angry shouts from Minccino.

"Anyone who isn't a member of Team Plasma is an enemy! Use all your powers to take them out!"

'_I don't have enough time for this! Let's make this short and sweet!' _She unclipped Tranquill's pokeball from her belt, throwing it into the air. "Quick, use gust!"

"Quill!" Tranquill cried, creating a gust of wind to move the grunts away from his trainer. They all sent out their Pokemon, Sora taking each one out one by one. Eventually, the allowed her to pass after she had defeated them all. She returned her Pokemon and ran up the next set of stairs, Minccino on her shoulder. The wind was blowing around harshly at the top of tower, causing Sora shield her face some. She moved forward a bit, only to stop and stare in shock at what was before her.

N stood a few good feet away, a large black dragon type with glowing red eyes standing in front of him. It growled softly, and slowly, Sora approached N. "N…"

He turned around and smiled at her, "What do you think, Sora? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokemon who appears before and fights beside the hero who will lead the way to a new world?"

She was silent, hugging Minccino while she kept her gaze to side, not wishing to make eye contact with the terrifying creature before her.

"Speechless, I see. Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokemon battles that hurt Pokemon so. A world for Pokemon alone…It's finally going to be a reality." Zekrom flew up high into the air, and Sora grabbed N's hand to stop him from doing anything.

"You can't do this, N! You can't do this!"

"If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well!"

She gaped in shock. "Me…a hero?"

He nodded his head, a small smirk on his face, "That's right! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!" She said no more and N moved closer to her, lifting her chin up gently and holding it, staring into her caramel orbs. "Well, what will you do, Sora? My prediction…If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokemon with you believe in you so strongly…Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world?" He leaned in close to her ear, "If you want to protect the bonds between Pokemon and people, you must search for Reshiram! I'm sure that it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone." He pulled back to see her eyes wide and trying to process all of the information, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

"Sora!"

N pulled away as he heard Cheren's call for the girl, moving back a few feet from Sora. "Until we meet again, Sora."

"Wait, N!" Sora cried, but it was too late. Zekrom had swooped down and N had jumped onto his back, carrying him off.

"Sora!" Cheren called again, running over to her with Brycen right next to him, the two looking off into the direction Zekrom had taken off in. "Sora, did you see what flew off just now?"

"…"

Brycen shook his head, "How could this happen?" He asked himself.

"Why?" Cheren asked, looking over at Sora, "That was that guy N, right? Why was he with the legendary Pokemon? He couldn't really be the hero, could he? Also, did I hear him tell you to search for the other legendary Pokemon?"

Sora, frustration getting the better of her, snapped. "I don't know, I don't know! I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT! STOP ASKING ME ALL OF THIS! SHUT-UP!"

Cheren's eyes widened at her sudden outburst, opening his mouth to say more, only to have Brycen stop him.

"Calm down! First, we go back! It's more important to decide what to do next than analyze what just happened." Brycen told them quietly, glancing at Sora from the corner of his eye. She looked shocked, panicked, and even though she was trying hard to hide it, he could see the fear in her eyes. He led the way downstairs, Sora silent the entire time they walked back. They exited the tower and went back outside to where Sora had left Bianca and Cedric. They told what had happened, well…more like Cheren and Brycen, Sora mumbling some stuff here and there.

"Astounding…" Cedric commented as soon as they had finished their tale, "I never would have imagined the legendary Dragon-type pokemon would return now…"

"That guy called N…Team Plasma's boss apparently reawakened the legendary Pokemon. He told Sora to look for the other legendary Pokemon, then flew away…" Cheren said, Bianca glancing at their friend who stood in between them.

"Huh? There are two legendary Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"Yes! Yes, there are!" Someone exclaimed, all of them turning around to find Alder running to them.

Cedric grinned, "Why, if it isn't Alder! It's been a while! Have you been well?"

Alder shook his head, "No time for chitchat! Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower…That Pokemon has the power to destroy the world! If it's on Team Plasma's side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokemon…No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration…The world can't help but change."

"They'll release their pokemon either way…" Sora muttered quietly and sadly, hugging Minccino.

Alder nodded. "It will become a world where we are separated from Pokemon…"

"Right…Moreover, the boss of Team Plasma, N, who reawakened Zekrom, apparently said to look for the other Pokemon, Reshiram." Cedric explained to Alder, who put a hand to his chin, trying to recollect some information.

"If I remember the myth, Zekrom's powerful electricity, along with the other Pokemon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant. Even knowing that, N is still wanting to awaken the other?"

"H-Huh? Isn't it dangerous to bring back a Pokemon that powerful?" Bianca asked, Alder smiling at her concern.

"Miss, you are a very kind person. Still, I don't know if other Pokemon will be able to stand up to it. Because, no matter what, it is a legendary being…I don't like the idea of taking orders from N, but searching for the dragon-the stone-might not be a bad plan. We certainly can't let Team Plasma reawaken both of them!" Alder said with a determined look on his face. "Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle. Sora, everyone, I'm going!"

Sora kept her gaze down as she nodded her head, while Cedric spoke to the champion. "I see. We'll leave that to you. I'm going to investigate inside the tower. Hopefully, I'll find something."

"Then, I will go with you." Brycen said, he and Cedric heading to the tower, leaving the three teens and the champion.

"I think I understand better now. Being able to do something for Pokemon-for somebody at a time like this-is strength…I'm sure of it. And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokemon."

Sora smiled a small smile. _'Glad you finally understand, Cheren…'_

"OK, Champion, let's hurry!" Cheren said, he and Alder leaving together.

Bianca turned to Sora as soon as they were gone, "Sora, this has turned into a big deal. So confusing…I dunno what to do…Are you gonna go to the Relic Castle, Sora?"

Said girl laughed slightly, "Do I really have any other choice? Since everyone else is going, I might as well head over there too. You do what you think is best, Bianca." Sora said, calling out her Tranquill and climbing up onto it's back. "Be seeing you."

"Be safe, Sora!"

"Sure!" Sora called back as she took to the sky on Tranquill's back.

'_Why…does everything have to fall on my shoulders? Why is N doing this? Why does he have to be so cute?…WHOAH! NONONONO! Don't do that, he's the bad guy, stupid! Ugh! WHY DOES HE MAKE EVERYTHING SO DAMN COMPLICATED!' _She frowned as she remembered yelling at Cheren. _'I'll apologize when I see him later…It wasn't right to yell at him the way I did.'_

When she made it to the desert resort and was about to enter the castle, she heard Cheren call her, making her stop as he approached her, shielding his eyes from the sand that blew around.

"You're impressive, Sora, making it here before I did. Dealing with the Desert Resort's Pokemon took longer than I would've thought. I only made it all the way out here thanks to my Pokemon. Alder went on ahead. Let's hurry."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Listen, about earlier…Sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Cheren smiled, patting her shoulder. "Nah, don't worry about it. You were frustrated, so I understand. Just forget it happened, and let's go."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Right!"

They went in, both splitting up. Sora ran into several of the sages, though they didn't try to stop her. She had Krokorok out to help her trudge through the sand, and go through the quicksand pits with her and Minccino, since Krokorok was fond of desert areas, opposite of his trainer. Once more, she had sand in places where sand should never be.

She breezed through each battle she fought with each grunt, Samurott and Krokorok kicking each ones butt. She felt sorry for her precious Samurott, since he had to fight in the heat, which he didn't like one bit.

Sora then wondered whether Pokeball's had air-conditioning inside of them.

Finally, she fell down the last pit, not even having enough time to get out of the way for Cheren, who landed right on top of her.

"OW! I…can't breathe…" Sora wheezed, thanking the gods when Cheren got off of her and helped her up.

"Whew! I finally caught up!"

Alder looked over them and gestured to them. "You two. Come here…Come to my side." Doing as he instructed, they did, Sora frowning when she noticed Ghetsis was down there as well.

"It looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram, the other Dragon-type Pokemon, aren't you? But it appears the Light Stone you seek is not here." Ghetsis said, looking all around before his gaze fell onto Sora, a smile appearing on his face as he moved forward to her, Cheren and Alder putting their arms out in front of her to stop him from getting too close. "Well then, congratulations are in order! Sora, you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokemon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokemon spoken of in legend and battle with our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokemon from every person in the world and release them all!"

"Release the, you say? Do the Pokemon who live with their trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokemon from people?" Alder asked, frowning deeply.

"What's this? Champion Alder, even though illness took the Pokemon that had been your partner for many years, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time…Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokemon League and left to wander the Unova region alone…Even a Champion like you no wants to protect a world where Pokemon and people live together? Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokemon bound! And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokemon. He will give this order! "Trainers, release your Pokemon!" For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom and our king!"

Alder clenched his fists at his sides, "I won't lose! I'll fight for all the trainers who love their Pokemon, and for all the Pokemon who believe in their trainers!"

Ghetsis's smile disappeared into a look of disinterest. "Our king has no interest in you. He has already determined that victory against you is assured."

"So you stayed behind to tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?"

"Of course not. I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness."

"I doubt you even know the true meaning of kindness!" Sora exclaimed, glaring at Ghetsis intently.

He smiled, "I'm making sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment someone loses all hope…I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell." And with that, he left.

"Alder…what are you going to do now?" Cheren asked.

"Hmm…It seems my only choice is to return to the Pokemon League and battle N. But it bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants…More importantly, what should we do about the Light Stone?"

"Alder…Why don't we go outside for now?"

Alder nodded at Cheren's suggestion. "Yes…that's a good idea. It's hard to breathe in here!"

Sora had Krokorok use dig to get them back to the surface, where they stood in front of the entrance of Relic Castle. "It's hard to put in words…but I'll never forgive them for this!" Cheren declared, clenching his hand into a fist.

"You and the rest of the world…" Sora mumbled quietly as she returned Krokorok to his Pokeball.

"What could that guy called N possibly want? Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?" He was interrupted by the sound of Sora's Xtransceiver ringing, the girl answering it, Professor Juniper appearing on the screen.

"**Sora! Sora! Hello? Sora!"**

"Hello, Professor Juniper!" Sora shouted back, the woman on the screen jumping slightly.

"**Oh, you picked up! Hey, Sora. Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" **She hung up and so did Sora.

"I could hear Professor Juniper's voice from clear over here! Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what is waiting at the museum in Nacrene City. I think I'll go on over there right now. Sora, I'd like it if you would accompany me."

She nodded, hopping onto his Unfezant with him and taking off.

As they flew through the sky with the wind blowing in their faces, Alder began to speak with her. "You're terrified, aren't you?"

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"About the situation that the world is in. I saw it in your eyes back in Icirrus City. The fear in them." He glanced at her over his shoulder, while she simply stared at his back. "Talking about it will make you feel better, kid. Trust me."

She tightened her grip on the back of Alder's poncho, fisting the material in her hands. "I just wanted to become a well known trainer and enter the League. I left home with that dream. I never asked for any of this…this stuff that is suddenly being thrown at me. I never asked to become a chosen one or the other hero! What am I supposed to do? I'm just a kid who wanted to have an adventure with Pokemon, not a hero who can do all this stuff that I'm expected to do! I just wanted to learn how to become a trainer and become as great as my dad was! That's all I wanted to do! The rest of it isn't something that I asked for! I didn't ask for it! None of it!"

Alder listened to her as she let it all out in silence, "…"

"And now…the worlds fate is on my shoulders…And I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. That confusing boy's words on ideals…I hate it…I hate this…I hate everything about this. I can't make him understand now, so how can I make him understand when we fight? I never asked to be chosen by N. Never. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or how I'm supposed to do it…"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"…Weak…Frustrated…and very…very scared." Sora said pathetically.

Alder grunted in surprise when he felt her shift around from behind him, glancing over his shoulder and smiling when he saw her resting her head on his back. He turned back around and stared ahead. "Well, there's nothing wrong with any of that. Especially being scared. I know I would be if I were in the position you were in. Well, I sort of am, in a way…"

"I don't know what to do…and it scares me, no, terrifies me so much. If I don't know what to do, then how I am I supposed to stop it and keep the bonds between people and Pokemon? I don't want those bonds to end between them! But…"

"But what?"

Sora felt the tears begin to fall. "What…what if I mess up?" She choked out, Alder feeling his heart go out for her.

'_Such a big responsibility falling on such a young ones shoulders. To think how frustrated and confused she must be…' _

The silence became long and prolonged, until Sora stopped crying and began to drift off to sleep.

'_He's…warm…just like Papa…'_

Alder looked back at her when he heard her mumble, "Papa…"

He smiled softly before looking back ahead for the rest of the flight to Nacrene City.

_4 year old Sora sniffled as she was carried around on someone's back, her knee adorning a large bandage wrapped around her knee. _

"_Did my leg break?"_

_There was laughter from the one whose back she on, "No, it's just a little scrape. Your mom can clean it up when we get back to the house."_

_Sora buried her face in the persons shoulder, sighing at how warm they were. "Papa, when can I get my own Pokemon?"_

_Brown eyes met her own little ones, twinkling. "When you're a little bigger. But for now, you can play with my Pokemon, since they enjoy having you to play with them."_

_She grinned. "Like your Vanillite?"_

_He laughed, "Yes, just like Vanillite. Though when you chase him around, I don't think he realizes it's because you think he is a large ice cream cone."_

_Sora giggled, "But he looks like one!"_

"_That he does!"_

"_Do you think….I can be a good trainer like you some day, Papa?"_

_He smiled, nodding his head. "Anyone can be a good trainer, Sora. As long as you treat your Pokemon kindly and always do your best to maintain a friendship with them, you can be a very great trainer."_

"_Friendship?"_

"_Mhmm. Pokemon are our friends, so we should treat them as so. We are each others strength, so we trainers have to protect the bonds between them, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"_

"…_.Not really…"_

_He chuckled, "Well, you will when you get a little older."_

"_I love you, Papa."_

"_I love you too, Sora…"_

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I could've done better with this, I think…bah, whatever. Just give me some feedback, yeah? LATER TATERS!**


	9. A bit of Courage and a new teammate!

_**9. A Will To keep the Peace, Search for some Courage, a new addition to our family**_

When I woke up, we were landing in front of the Nacrene museum, Bianca and both Professor Juniper's awaiting us. Alder hopped off of Unfezant and helped me down, returning the Bird Pokemon to it's Pokeball. Professor Juniper approached me, a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"Sora, you got caught up in something serious, it seems…"

Lenora chose to walk out of the museum right about that time, a pale stone in her hands. She showed it to both professors and Alder. "Is this it?"

Bianca and I looked at it as well, Bianca's face growing with surprise. "Whoa. Isn't that the…stone…found in the Desert Resort?"

"Yes, that's right, but is this really a Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"Surely…When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone!" Cedric exclaimed, nodding his head.

Professor Juniper had a small frown on her face, "…I looked into that."

"Impressive, as always." Lenora complimented.

"But, you know, we're lucky…'Cause what if Team Plasma, like, noticed that old stone that time…"

"That time they stole the Dragon Skull from the museum." I supplied, Bianca nodding while Lenora looked at the two of us.

"That's a good point. It's clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon Skull so they could revive the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon." Lenora walked over to me and held out the Light Stone. "If you would, Sora, take this…"

I stared at it, debating what I should do. I thanked whatever God was up there when Alder intervened.

"Wait a moment, Sora! If you take this Light Stone, that means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you really OK with that?"

I was silent, my eyes closed for a minute in thought before I reopened them, shaking my head. "To be completely honest, no. No, I'm not OK with it. The fate of the world being thrown onto my shoulder all of the sudden is very…hard to comprehend and very terrifying to me. I'm afraid, and I can admit that honestly. If I mess up…well, I don't know what I would do then. I didn't ask to become the person to stop all of this, heck, I just wanted to travel around and collect all 8 badges so I could compete in the Pokemon League. Something might happen that can never un-happen, and that just terrifies me. But even so…I don't want to lose my Pokemon. I love them so much. My friends. My team. They're part of my family now. I would devastated like the rest of the world if N wins. I don't know if I can do it. But…I just can't sit around and do nothing. I may be just a kid that has what seems like an unattainable dream. I'm sure that's how many people look at me. But I won't let Pokemon be separated from people. If that happens, the happiness and peace in the world will be gone forever."

"Sora…" I heard Bianca mumble, admiration in her voice.

"I'm the only one who has ability to stop him. Even if I have to fight alone, I will not give up."

Alder smiled, nodding in understanding. "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Then, here it is. Prepare yourself. Be strong."

I turned back to Lenora, who had a gentle smile on her own face, "…I see. If things don't go as planned, you'll use this Light Stone. You'll protect the true future for us and Pokemon. Sora, we're counting on you. Please take care of yourself." She handed me the Light Stone, and I held it in my hands and studied it before putting it somewhere safe in bag.

"…So, how do we wake the Dragon-type Pokemon from the stone, then?" Cedric asked, all of us at a blank.

"…"

"Huh?"

"Umm…"

Suddenly, Lenora made a sound of realization. "That's it! We've got them, don't we?"

Alder grinned, "Ah-hah. We've got those two. Sora!"

I straightened up, "Er, yes sir?"

"Go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Dragon-type Pokemon. The Gym Leader could know something. I'll go ahead and wait for you there! Until then!" He called out Unfezant and hopped on its back, taking off.

"That's right! Opelucid City's Drayden might know something!"

"Hey, Sora." Cedric said, causing me to look over at him.

"Yes?"

"Never forget that you always have Pokemon right by your side."

I smiled, "Yeah. I know." I watched as both Professors left me and Bianca with Lenora.

"Don't worry! If we have something for you, we'll come running to find you!"

"Ooh. Sounds real serious…Um, that's about all I got out of it."

I laughed at my friend before I headed out to Opelucid City, where I would collect my final Gym Badge.

* * *

Sora thought the rest of the trip would be peaceful, but alas, the Shadow Triad showed up, boxing her in.

"…Come." Hurriedly, they pushed her to where Ghetsis was ahead. "…Ghetsis. We brought the one you wanted." They disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Ghetsis smirked. "Excellent. It seems that you have obtained the Light Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done."

"Gee, thanks…"

"It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokemon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero. This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I have provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokemon….Such purity of purpose is his. The liberation of Pokemon of which I…of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokemon from foolish people! That's the truth! All trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokemon!"

"You're wrong…People will resist. You won't win. We will stop you!" Sora exclaimed, glaring angrily at Ghetsis who just looked away from her.

"The preparations are complete! When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokemon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokemon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand…In no time, even Gym leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokemon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokemon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their pokemon! That's the kind of world we'll make! You may have the stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokemon will accept you as the hero. So if you're not willing to hand over your precious pokemon, I suggest you search for some courage-because you're going to need it!" And then, they were gone.

Sora continued along the way, stopping by the large department store along Route 9 for some things before continuing on her way. About an hour later, she reached Opelucid City, where she was met by Alder.

"Hello, Sora. This way." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the very back of a large crowd, gathered around several grunts, and much to Sora's displeasure, Ghetsis.

"Hmph."

"Ghetsis…What a liar." Alder said, a frown etched on his face, "Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech."

Someone had asked Ghetsis something, so he was confirming it. "That's correct! Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region."

"Hero?"

"Dragon?"

"Legend!"

"Pokemon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression!"

"Freed?"

"Pokemon?"

"We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us! We all want to create a new world where people and Pokemon are both free! Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now…Please, release your Pokemon. And so I end my plea to you today. Thank you one and all for you attention." The grunts gathered up the flags and gathered around Ghetsis, leaving the crowd behind.

"Is it true? Have we been making Pokemon suffer?"

"Hmm…Maybe we should release our Pokemon like Team Plasma says…"

"No way! Without Pokemon, I'll be lonely and sad!" The crowd dispersed on that note, leaving Alder and Sora behind, along with two other people.

Alder dragged Sora over with him to the two people. He grinned, "It's been a while, Iris and Drayden."

The old man and the girl with purple hair turned to them, the girl smiling. "Oh! Mr. Alder!…And Bianca's friend!"

Sora cocked her head to the side. "You know Bianca?"

"Yeah! I helped her back in Castelia City when Team Plasma took her Munna."

"Oh! Yeah, she told me about that! Thanks for helping her!"

"Don't mention it!"

"What's wrong?" Drayden asked Alder with a frown, "What does the wandering Champion who left the Pokemon League need from us?"

"Briefly, my request is this. Tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon!"

"Are you talking about Zekrom? Or Reshiram?" Iris asked, "What's the sudden interest?"

"Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here. He said a Trainer named N has reawakened Zekrom…"

"Yes! That trainer called N apparently told Sora here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokemon!" Alder exclaimed, gesturing to Sora, who simply hugged Minccino to her chest while her face heated up.

"Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokemon against each other in battle to test his convictions?"

Iris gasped. "Oh, no! The Dragon-type Pokemon get along so well!"

Alder nodded, "That's right, Iris. The ones who make Pokemon battle are the trainers…And it's so the trainers and Pokemon can get to know each other better. Sora," Alder said, turning to the teen next to him, "I'm going to the Pokemon League. No, I guess in this case I should say I'm "returning" to the Pokemon League! Of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokemon and Trainers live together in harmony! Also, Sora, I'll await your arrival. Once you've obtained the Opelucid badge, come to the League! Drayden is tough. Take care! Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!"

As Sora watched his retreating figure, she frowned sadly. _'Please be careful, Mr. Alder…'_

"Well, Sora, is it?" Drayden asked, looking upon her with a smile.

"Yes sir."

"Come to my home. As Alder asked, I'll tell you everything I can about the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon. Iris, child, please show the way." Drayden said, taking his leave while Iris ran up to Sora and grinned.

"You bet! If it's Opelucid City, I can take you everywhere. As for the story of Zekrom and Reshiram, we'll tell you all we know about it! This way!"

"WAH!" Sora exclaimed as Iris drug her along, stopping in front of pathway.

"That way!" Iris exclaimed again, pulling Sora to a large house and stopping front of it. "This is it! Come on in!" The entered together to find Drayden waiting for them. Iris walked over and stood next to him.

"I'll explain," Drayden began as Sora pulled out the Light Stone from her bag. "What you are holding is the Light Stone. Reshiram, who will likely awaken from the Light Stone, and Zekrom, who is already awake, were once the same Pokemon?"

"The same?"

Iris nodded, "That single Pokemon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokemon had happy lives!"

Sora couldn't help but smile at this.

"One day, however…" Drayden started, a frown on his face, "The twin heroes, the older brother who sought truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right…The single Dragon-type Pokemon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother."

"In it's pursuit of ideals, the black Dragon-type Pokemon sought to usher in a new and better world…Its name was Zekrom. And the other, the white Dragon-type Pokemon, sought truth, and to usher in a new world-a world of good…Its name was Reshiram."

"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict."

"But, but…" Iris started.

"Then what happened?" Sora asked, Minccino listening just as intently as she was.

"The two heroes' sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Zekrom and Reshiram destroyed Unova with lightning and fire! Then, they disappeared! But, but…If people work with Pokemon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Zekrom and Reshiram worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be all right, I think."

Drayden seemed to agree with this. "True. Pokemon cannot speak. People may hurt Pokemon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokemon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together…"

"Yeah! So I'm never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokemon and us!"

Sorry laughed lightly at Iris's declaration, while Drayden cleared his throat. "Sorry. We got a little off topic at the end. That is everything we know. Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokemon…"

Sora sighed sadly, staring down at the Light Stone she held in her hand. "I see…"

Drayden stared at he saddened form for a minute before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from the Opelucid Pokemon Gym. First thing tomorrow, we can have our battle. But for now, let's just have some dinner and relax a bit."

Sora smiled, "Sure thing! I have to call my mother anyway…" Sora said.

"Okay! Hannah said we were having Stew for dinner tonight! I love stew!" Iris exclaimed happily while Sora stepped outside to call her mother.

* * *

"**Hi, honey! What a pleasant surprise!"**

I smiled weakly, "Hi, mom."

"**So, where are you?"**

"Opelucid City. I'm challenging the Gym leader for my final badge tomorrow."

"**Wow! Your last badge? Haha, it seems like you just left home yesterday when it's actually been several months!"**

"Yeah…Listen, mom…You should know that-"

"**You're going to have fight with that boy, N, in order to maintain the peace between Pokemon and people."**

I felt my eyes widen as she revealed that she already knew the crisis going on. "H-how did you know?"

She smiled at me over the screen. **"Professor Juniper and her father sat us parents down and let us know about the events that were going on with you, Cheren, and Bianca. Poor Bianca's father nearly fainted!"**

I laughed a little before I grew more serious. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner to tell you."

"**To be honest, I wasn't really expecting you to call at all. You're a trainer who's going to compete in the Pokemon League, so you're busy with training and gym battles. But…that's no excuse to let me know how you're progressing every once and a while."**

I smiled apologetically, scratching the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, mom."

"**It's okay, Sora. I was meaning to call you anyway. I have something that I'd like to give you, something you will most likely find useful. Head over to the Pokemon Center so I can transfer it through."**

I did as she said and walked to the Pokemon center, moving over to the transporter station. My mom said something, but I wasn't really listening. The beam on the machine lit up and a pokeball appeared in the small hole. I picked it up and was about to call out whatever resided inside of it when my mothers voice stopped me.

"**Wait, dear! You should go outside to let it out."**

I traveled outside and threw the pokeball into the air, the Pokemon residing inside popping out and materializing. I stared up at in awe.

"Whoa…." I muttered, pulling out my Pokedex and flipping it open, the electronic voice speaking.

"_**Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."**_

"**So, what do you think?"**

I looked up at Charizard, who simply looked down at me with scrutinizing blue eyes. "Er, well…he's pretty…giant….and a bit…intimidating. Where the heck did you find this guy? He's considered a rare type here in Unova."

"**He belonged to your father."**

That surprised me. "Dad?"

"**Your father wasn't native to Unova. He was from the Kanto region, and for his starter, he chose a Charmander, which evolved into this big guy in front of you. I figured that since he hasn't been out of his Pokeball in ages and you're a trainer now, he could stick with you. Plus, I think your father would want you to have him."**

I smiled, looking up at the big orange dragon. "Well, I don't really see any problem with that! He'll make a great addition to the team. Thanks, mom."

She smiled at me over the screen once more, **"You're strong, Sora. Like your father. You'll be fine, as long as you have your pokemon by your side. Good luck on the rest of your journey. I love you."**

"Love you too, mom."

We said our goodbyes and I looked back up at the Charizard. "So, what do you say? Wanna be on my team?"

He stared at me again before leaning down and sniffing me. After he had sniffed me, he brought his head back to in front of me and stared right into my eyes. I smiled, reaching a hand up to pet his snout. He made a noise of satisfaction and smiled again, before returning him to his Pokeball and heading back to Drayden's house for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:…This was boring, but at least it was something! Later Taters!**


	10. The Pinnacle for all Trainers!

**_10. The Bond of Three Best Friends, Victory Road, and The Pinnacle For Trainers!_**

"Aqua Tail!"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Rage, Fraxure!"

"Samurott, dodge it fast!"

Drayden smiled slightly, "I didn't see that coming. You're a tough opponent."

Sora smiled, "Likewise. Samurott, let's go! Use Water Pledge!"

The jet of water went shooting towards Drayden's Fraxure, hitting it dead on and knocking it out. Drayden called it back before sending out his next Pokemon, Druddigon.

"Dragon Tail!"

"Dodge it!"

"Samu!" Samurott cried as it moved out of the way of the foes attack.

"Don't let it get away, Druddigon! Use Revenge!"

Sora cried out as she watched Druddigon take down Samurott, knocking it out. Sora sighed as returned her fallen pokemon to it's poke ball to rest, thanking him for a good job. She sent Minccino out next, the little Chinchilla like Pokemon ready to fight.

"Swift!"

"Dodge it!" Drayden shouted, but it was too late, the already weakened Druddigon fainting. Drayden sent out his last Pokemon, Haxorus. "Now is the moment of truth! This really gets my blood pumping!"

Sora smirked, "Mine too! I'm switching out! Go, Krokorok!"

"Krok!"

"Dragon Rage!"

"Quick, Krokorok! Use Dig!"

Krokorok dug down deep into the ground, waiting for his trainers next order while Haxorus was anxious.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Tail on the ground!"

Sora smirked slightly, "Now, Krokorok! Hit up to the surface and use Sand Tomb!"

Krokorok shot up ground and hit Haxorus, using Sand Tomb after he did so. Haxorus cried out, though the attacks weren't enough to knock him out completely.

"Dragon Tail!"

"Krokorok, use Stone edge!"

Stones went flying towards Haxorus, hitting it and knocking it to the ground, creating a large cloud of dirt. When it cleared, Haxorus had fainted, leaving Sora as the victor. Sora cheered happily while she ran over to Krokorok, hugging him and planting a kiss on his snout before running over to celebrate with the rest of her team, with the exception of Samurott. Drayden returned Haxorus to its Poke Ball and walked over to Sora, shaking her hand.

"Wonderful. I'm grateful we had a chance to meet and battle."

"Me too!"

"Here you go. I believe this belongs to you." Drayden said, handing her the Legend Badge.

Sora spun around on her feet and did a victory dance. "All right! We did it, we did it! The 8th and final Gym badge! We got the Legend badge!"

Her pokemon cried out in joy with her, Drayden smiling at the scene. "You're now eligible to compete in the Unova League. Take this TM, which contains Dragon Tail. I'm sure your Charizard would make good use of a move like that." He said, looking at the large orange dragon.

Sora nodded her head in agreement as she put the gym badge away and the TM as well. "I'm sure he would."

"Now, I have something to ask of you, Sora."

"Yes?"

"Head for the Pokemon League and go after Alder. The Pokemon League is past Route 10, which runs from Opelucid City to Victory Road. I know Alder's strength, but I don't know the depths of N's power…"

Sora smiled brightly, "Don't you worry, sir! I'll stop him and make sure Alder is okay! You can count on me!"

"Be careful, Miss Sora. Even though you are a rare sight that we Gym Leaders don't see everyday, there are some thing you cannot defeat."

"I know. But as long as I have my Pokemon with me, I can't lose! I can be a winner! Goodbye, Drayden!"

He waved goodbye to her as she exited the gym.

Sora walked out and found Professor Juniper in front of the gym, waiting for her apparently. "Hello! Was Drayden as tough as ever?"

"Eh, pretty tough, but we still managed to win the Legend Badge!" Sora exclaimed, pulling her badge case out to show the professor, who grinned excitedly.

"Wonderful! Oh, I came to report on how to resurrect the legendary Reshiram. I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the Xtransceiver. And as for the conclusion…Well, I haven't figured it out yet. I'm sure the Pokemon will wake up when it deems someone worthy. More importantly, aren't you amazing! All eight of Unova's Gym Badges? Congratulations! You've become so strong!"

Sora felt her cheeks heat up while she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "T-Thanks!"

The older woman smiled softly, "You probably don't know it, but you've changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town. You used to be very…shy and quiet, but now…you've opened up your shell! You know where to go next, don't you?"

"Yes. Pass through the gate down the street, hit Route 10, and I'll arrive at the Badge Check gates! Then go through Victory Road and I'll be at the Pokemon League."

"Yep! Oh, it seems like it was just yesterday when I was showing you around the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town. Sora? Do you regret setting out on your Pokemon journey?"

"No. I never have, and I never will.."

She smiled, "Thanks! That's the greatest answer you could give! I was really happy to give you three those Pokemon as a present! Because Pokemon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokemon! Speaking of presents, here's one for you!" Professor Juniper said happily, handing a purple Poke ball to Sora, who studied it carefully. "This Master Ball is the most powerful kind of Poke Ball. It can catch any Pokemon without fail. This the only way I can support you, except to say…Be true to yourself," She pulled Sora into a hug, reminding Sora of the hug her mother had given her the day she left home. "No matter what happens, stay strong and keep going with your Pokemon!"

After making sure she wasn't crying, Sora said good bye to the professor and took off, the professor watching her disappear through the gate.

* * *

I was about to cross the bridge, when I heard someone shout for me to stop. I turned around to find my two best friends running over to me, coming to a stop.

"Guys? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Drayden and Professor Juniper told me. You're heading for the Pokemon League, right?" Cheren asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Since it's Alder…Since it's the Champion, I think it will be all right. Worst-case scenario…you'll be battling Team Plasma's boss, N. I need to know if you can handle it!"

I smiled, nodding my head while removing Samurott's Poke ball from my belt. Why not have a battle before the league. Who knows? It could be my last battle I may ever have with my dear friend.

I won, and this time, Cheren actually seemed happy that he hadn't. "Yep, you are something else. And I mean that sincerely. Now I have to make your Pokemon healthy."

He gave them several potions and soon, my team was back to normal. "Thanks."

He nodded, "Right now, there's no way I can compete with you, Sora. If there's anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…"

I smiled, staring down at me feet. "If something happens to me…Promise me that you'll take care of my mom and Pokemon."

I heard them both gasp at my words, Cheren gripping my shoulders, "Nothing will-"

"Please….Just promise me, guys."

"Sora…"

"Please. Promise me, Cheren and Bianca."

"We promise. Sora…There's not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!" Bianca said, handing me a small bag full of Max Revives. I stored them away in my bag as Bianca moved to stand back next to Cheren. "Still, it's kind of funny. Everyone's so different."

"Funny? At a time like this…"

"Come on, Cheren. Could smile just for once? Taking everything so seriously all the time isn't going to change anything. You know…since we've met our Pokemon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened…We've all changed a lot! We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right? That's what's made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this just makes me happy."

Cheren glanced at her, "…So that's what you mean…You are right that we're all different and we should do the things that we can do," He looked back at me, "There are as many truths and ideals as there are people and Pokemon. The most important thing is that we help one another out. That's why people and Pokemon are always by each other's side. That's what I've come to think lately…"

I smiled, "And you're absolutely right, Cheren. Like most of the time."

He smiled slightly before it disappeared, "Sora! If anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything I can to help you. That's why I have to keep training and getting stronger."

I smiled, moving closer to him. "My my, Cheren. You've gotten soft, haven't you? Well…I'm happy to know that you care." I pecked his cheek, watching as his entire face turned red. He fixed his glasses while looking to the side.

"Just…don't be reckless, OK?" And he took off like a bullet, leaving me and Bianca behind.

"He's gone," Bianca mumbled quietly, while I giggled.

"Yeah, in record time. Who knew he could run so fast…"

"Sora! Me, too! I'll do my best to help if I can! So…Um…I wish I could say something, like, totally inspiring, you know? Um…OK…Best foot forward!" I watched her leave me standing there until I could no longer see her anymore. I thought about some things for a couple of minutes before continuing on my way. I stopped for a few hours and did some serious training with my team, leveling a few up, and Tranquill evolved into Unfezant. After passing through each of the eight badge gates, I hit Victory Road, staring up at the very top where the Pokemon League was. I gulped when I noticed how high it was. "Oh…" I whimpered, Minccino sitting atop my head, gazing up like I was doing. "I hate high places…"

"Min!"

I thought back to Ferris wheel ride I had shared with N all those months ago, recalling how I got onto it and rode it. "Okay, Sora. If you're brave enough to get onto a Ferris wheel that goes super high, you can definitely make it all the way to the top of Victory Road…I think…It looks safe enough, plus there's railing!"

"Hey, hurry up and slide on down! It's easy, just try it!" I saw a man standing not too far away from me shouting up to a boy that was probably around my age that was standing higher up.

"Aiiieee! That's a long way down! I can't do it!"

I didn't blame the guy. Sliding down sounded like a death wish.

I entered the first cave, frowning as water dripped down from the ceiling of the cavern. I was careful not to walk too fast so I wouldn't slip and fall, which thankfully never did happen. I met several trainers as I made my way up, battling several that challenged me. Let me tell ya, a lot of them were some pretty tough cookies.

The worst part was walking across the rickety old rope bridges, which, in my opinion, should've been replaced with ones that were much sturdier.

All in all, it took me about 3 whole hours to reach the Pokemon League. I could only stare in aw as I stood in front of it, its large structure and overcastting shadows rather intimidating. But even though it was intimidating, I couldn't help but find it beautiful at the same time. The Pokemon Center was packed with people when I walked in to register. I saw people walking in with their fainted teams, feeling sorry for them. I sat down next to one guy and he said that he hadn't beaten any of the Elite Four his entire time he had been here. After registering, I stocked up on plenty of revives and potions, before walking back out and sending everyone out so I could talk to them.

"Well…we've come a long way to get here, and now, here we are. The Pokemon League. I just want you all to know that we wouldn't have gotten this far if it hadn't of been for every single one of you. Though the challenge ahead will be tough, I know we can get through it together. As long as I have you all by my side, there's no way we can lose."

They all cried out in what seemed to be happiness, causing me to smile before I put them all back into their rightful Poke Balls, Minccino staying out of hers. I walked inside the main building and took in a deep breath.

'_I do have courage…Enough courage to beat the Elite Four and face N. I have enough courage to defeat Team Plasma and save the world.' _

At least, I think I do….

* * *

**A/N: Man, you people aren't very good with reviews…Later taters!**


	11. Me Against the Best! Sora VS The Elite 4

**A/N: Hm…not much to say. I'm really bad with writing out battles, so I'm sorry if I suck. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**11. Me against the best! Sora V.S The Elite Four!**_

"Ah, a challenger," A purple haired woman commented softly, setting down a book as she noticed Sora standing in the doorway. "I was just busy with part of a novel I'm writing. I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad…Excuse me. You're a challenger, right?"

"Yes ma'am. My name is Sora Mayheart, and I'm a trainer from Nuvema Town."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokemon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent. Are you ready?" Shauntal asked, pulling out a Poke ball with an excited look on her face. Sora removed one of her own from her belt and pressed the button in the middle of it, enlarging it.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Haha! Well, let's begin! Go, Cofagrigus!"

Sora watched as the coffin like Pokemon dematerialized from it's Poke ball and stood on the other end of the field.

"Go Samurott!"

"Sam!"

"Your move first!"

"Aqua Tail!"

It was a direct hit, though it didn't do enough damage to take it out. Shauntal smiled as she noticed the determined look in the younger trainers eyes.

"Your Samurott is quite the Pokemon. Very strong. I'm impressed. But is it strong enough to handle this? Shadow Ball!"

Sora shouted a command quickly as the large dark ball was sent flying towards Samurott. "Quick, buddy! Dodge it!"

Samurott leaped out of the way, the shadow ball crashing into a wall instead. "Samu!"

"Water Pledge!"

"Cof!"

Shauntal watched in shock as her Pokemon fainted, before she returned it to its pokeball, a smile on her face. "You did well, my friend. Take a long rest now," She glanced over at Sora. "What an excellent fight. Let's see if you can take down my next pick so easily. Go, Jellicent!"

Sora kept Samurott out. "Water Pledge!"

"Jellicent, dodge it and use Energy Ball!"

'_Energy Ball? But that's a grass type move! AH!' _"Samurott, knock it back with Aqua Tail!"

Samurott did as Sora instructed and knocked away the dangerous ball of green glowing energy, Sora smirking in delight while Shauntal's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned. "Jellicent, use Ominous Wind!"

"Jell!"

Sora gasped as Samurott was hit, her eyes full of worry as she looked him over. "You okay, Samurott?"

"Samu!"

"Good! Use Razor Shell!"

"Use Surf!"

"Samurott, ride the waves and use Aqua Tail!"

Jellicent fainted several minutes later, Shauntal sending out a Golurk next, which Samurott had an advantage over, though he did sustain quite a bit of damage from Golurk's Earthquake attack. Sora gave him some Hyper Potion to get his energy back before Shauntal sent out Chandelure, her final Pokemon.

"It seems this is the beginning of my final chapter. Let's make it good, shall we? Will-o-Wisp!"

"Use Water Pledge and fast!"

Fire and water never were good mixes. Sora watched the fainted Chandelure being returned to its Pokeball before she ran over to her beloved Samurott and hugged him, kissing his head.

**"AHAHA! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"**

"Wow! I'm dumbstruck! I know a lot of words, but right now, I can't think of any to describe this. All I can say is that you're a great trainer!"

"Thank you."

Shauntal shook her head, holding a hand out for Sora to shake. "No, no. Thank _you_! That was a wonderful battle and I had a lot of fun. I hope we can battle again some time."

Sora smiled. "So do I."

"Please proceed to the next member. I wish you luck."

"Thanks!" Sora said, stepping onto the teleported and ending back in the main hall where she had been to start with. A blue light was glowing in the circle near the stairwell where she had been just moments ago. After making sure she was fully prepared once again, she headed for the stairwell in the northwest, where the Elite Four member who used Dark-type Pokemon resided. She entered to find a man with darkish blue hair sitting on a leather couch, yawning loudly when he saw her enter, standing up.

"Man oh man…What is going on today? Challengers coming one right after another. Well, no matter."

'_N must've just been here…'_

"Er, hello?"

"Yeah, hi. What's your name, kid?"

Sora frowned, _'Definitely not "kid"' _"My name is Sora Mayheart, and I'm a trainer from Nuvema Town."

"Ah, a challenger from a small little place. Interesting. I am Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent. Hope you're prepared, Sora. 'Cause this will be the best battle you'll ever have! Scrafty, let's go!"

"Scraf!"

"Samurott, let's do this! Water Pledge!"

"Dodge it and use crunch!"

Samurott made a loud noise as Scraffy attacked him, Sora frowning. "Shake him off, Samurott! Good! Use Aqua Tail!"

Sora was thankful that Scraffy was also a ground type, along with Grimsley's Krookodile. Bisharp's Night Slash nearly took down Samurott, as did his Liepard, but Sora's faith in her Pokemon got her the win, making her delighted. She moved on to the next person, Caitlin, who she found a bit rude and whiny. She used Psychic-type Pokemon. Sora let Charizard handle this one, letting Samurott rest up. Charizard won it for her, and she moved on, silently praying she could win the next and final match, against the fighting type user.

"Greetings, challenger."

"Hi. My name is Sora Mayheart, and I'm a trainer from Nuvema Town."

"Nice to meet you, Sora. My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I'm training under my mentor, Alder."

'_Didn't know Alder had a protégé…' _"Oh?"

Marshal grinned, "My mentor sees your potential as a trainer and is taking an interest in you. It is my intention to test you-to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" The battle ensued, Marshal proving to be quite tough with his fighting type Pokemon.

By some type of miracle, Sora managed to cream Marshal. The two exchanged some more words before Sora went back to the main hall, where the large statue in the middle of the room was glowing.

This was it: The final battle was next.

* * *

**Sora's POV~**

I walked into the bright blue light that was surrounding the statue that Marshal had told me to go to, pressing a large butting that was on it and allowing it to take me down to where Alder was at. It took me at least 10 minutes to climb up all the stairs, but I made it eventually, only to find N and Alder staring each other down.

"It's over!" N exclaimed, "Never again will Pokemon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have the title of Champion…But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost you Pokemon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova…Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though." N said, moving closer to Alder, who was kneeling on the ground in defeat. "As a trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokemon!"

I could practically feel the sadness coming from Alder, "I beg you! Separating people from Pokemon…Do anything but that!"

"You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word."

"Alder!" I cried out, earning N's attention. He smiled at me as he approached me.

"…I've been waiting. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Light Stone…Zekrom is responding to it." Apparently, he began to speak to said Pokemon shortly afterwards. "Stop. This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!" He raised his hand up into the air and shouted loudly, "From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokemon League!"

The ground began to tremble a little, causing me to look down, before I nearly ended up falling as the shaking increased. "What the-"

"Min-Min!" Minccino cried from her spot on my shoulder, pointing out towards the entrance, where I could only watch in horror as buildings were rising up from the ground, surrounding the entire area we were N. Minccino climbed into my arms and I held her in them tightly, gaping in utter fear as multiple stair cases came shooting out, one entering the part we were N, causing me to fall down. I felt the shaking stop, so I stood back to my feet, N still standing in front of me.

"W-what is this? What just happened?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokemon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokemon and people will together…We will see whose belief is stronger…And our result will change the world." He took off up the stairs and I moved over to Alder.

"I…I lost…I couldn't win. He beat me, and I lost…Dammit!"

Cheren appeared and ran over to us, kneeling down next Alder, "Mr. Alder, you're a wreck. It's not fitting for the champion."

Alder glanced at him, "You did well to get this far."

"Somehow, I beat the Pokemon League, but it wasn't easy."

Alder managed a sheepish smile, "Er…I have to congratulate you."

"I became stronger because I understood what I want to do. Sora! Tell N this…Some people grow stronger by being with Pokemon. My Pokemon and I are proof. Together, we learned and became stronger."

I smiled, "I will. I promise."

"I…I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokemon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing…Be careful. The ones change the world are always the one who pursued their dreams. Sora, I ask this of you." Alder said, looking at me with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Even if Pokemon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!"

"Right! I give you both my word."

And so, I took off up the stairs that N had gone up earlier, ready for whatever was thrown at me next.

* * *

**A/N:NOOO! The story is almost finished T-T Should I make a sequel? Let me know! LATER TATERS!**


	12. Gym Leaders to the rescue, Sora VS N!

**A/N: Ah, I just love the music that plays when you're in the castle. I was listening to it as I wrote this chapter :D Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

_**12. Gym Leaders to the Rescue, A bit of background on N, Recognized by the Dragon Pokemon Reshiram**_

"Do not look down, do not look down…Eep! Why did I look down? WHY? Oh, the entrance!" I exclaimed, running for it and inside the castle, thankful I wouldn't have to stare down at the ground down below anymore. But when I saw the people that awaited me inside, I instantly wished that I was staring back down at the ground below.

All of the Seven Sages were in front of me, and one dressed in maroon moved out of the group, a not so happy look on his face. "Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish."

The one in blue moved to stand next to him, "When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear."

Then another, "One can lose the forest for the trees."

Then another, "If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake."

The one in brown stepped forward next, "Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell."

And finally, the one in purple. "There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people." They all took a step forward, while I moved back, panic seeping through me.

"Well…" the one in red said, "if anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan! Our lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!"

"Six against one? T-that's not fair! I can't beat all of you!"

"That's the whole point."

'_Well, so much for being the hero…'_

"Can ya manage that?"

That voice…

"Still standin', are ya, Sora?" Clay asked as he ran over to me, a smirk on his face as he looked at me. The Seven Sages all backed up, the one in maroon with a look of shock on his face.

"You…You're Driftveil's…?"

Clay looked over at him and smirked wider, "Hrrmph! Ain't just me!"

"Huh? What do you-" I stopped mid sentence as Lenora stopped on my other side with Burgh. I looked behind me to see everyone, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Brycen, and Drayden all entering the room, partnering up and standing in front of each member of the Sages. I looked around expectantly to see if Cilan, Chili, or Cress would show up, but they didn't.

"So sorry…" Lenora apologized ,"Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!"

"Accursed Gym Leaders!"

"Ignoring Team Plasma…That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do." Elesa said, hand on her hip as she stood on Clay's other side.

Burgh looked over me and smiled, "Bianca asked us to come, too."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, _'God bless you, Bianca.' _"But how-"

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Skyla exclaimed cheerily, Iris's voice following shortly after hers, just as cheery.

"No need to worry!"

Drayden looked over at me. "Holder of the Light Stone, please proceed!"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and smiled, nodding my head. "Right. Thank you, all of you. Please be safe." I told them all, before I took off, heading to the next floor. I ran into one of the Shadow Triad members and they showed me to a room where I could heal my team and access my PC. I entered the room and found two very beautiful women, one with pink hair and one with blonde. I found out that the blondes name was Concordia, and apparently, she gave peace and comfort to N. She told me that N had never interacted with people when he was young, and that he was brought up with Pokemon…Pokemon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by bad people…Ghetsis had deliberately brought only those Pokemon closer to N. It's what touched N and caused him to start pursuing his ideals, thinking only about the Pokemon. She told me that N's heart was pure and innocent, and that nothing was more beautiful and terrifying than innocence.

The pink haired woman's name was Anthea, and she helped my Pokemon rest up. She told me that N realized why trainers really battled deep down in his heart, but he wasn't able to admit it to himself because he had spent so much time in this castle. I believed her about N knowing deep down in his heart. He was just too…blinded by ideals to really see it. I thanked them both before heading to the next floor, where I found the PC. I stored away my Audino, leaving me with five Pokemon. I needed to have room if I was to catch Reshiram. I moved to the staircase for the next floor, only to be stopped as member of the Shadow Triad appeared in front of me.

"A battle between you and our lord N will reveal whether our lord N is an ideal hero. It will also be revealed how you feel about the current world, where people live with Pokemon." He told me, staring at me for a few more seconds before leaving me to go upstairs. As soon as I got upstairs, I was met by another Shadow Triad member, who pointed to the room closest to the stairs.

"That room was the world that was provided to our lord N…" he looked back at me, "I don't feel anything, even I when I go into the room…But you may feel something." He disappeared after that and I looked at the door to the room. I walked over to and pushed it open, walking inside and staring around. I felt a small smile tug on the corner of my mouth as I moved further into the room.

It was that of child's room. There was a large skateboard ramp, a basketball hoop and court, and a train set. The carpet was sky blue, clouds on it, while the walls were white and purple, checkerboard style. A toy airplane was flying around overhead and I noticed that a toy train was in the basket ball hoop, while the ball was on the floor. The track set look liked someone had recently played with it, and the toy box was full of a lot of toys.

My smile left my face as I took in the room once more. That's all that this was. A child's room. N was…around my age. 16 or 17, maybe 18. If this room had been his world, even up to now, than…no wonder he doesn't understand the outside world. I picked up the basketball, finding some writing scribbled onto it.

"Harmonia…" I said aloud, finding that it was actually very pretty…

N had been living like a child his entire life…and it was rather saddening to me. I felt my anger dissipate a little as I really thought about how N had lived. I didn't blame N for the way he had grown up.

I blamed that bastard, Ghetsis. He was the whole reason that N sought these ridiculous ideals.

After a few more minutes of studying N's room, I left, continuing on to the very last floor. I felt my stomach twist around, realizing that I was still actually very afraid of what would come next. Yet despite that fear, I did my best to ignore it and entered the last room…well, almost, but Ghetsis walked out, pushing me back some. I backed away as he moved forward a bit, a smirk on his ugly face.

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. The castle appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokemon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change. The King of this Castle is the strongest trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokemon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?"

"In order to be a hero, you must have dreams and honor! N has dreams, but his dreams…the dreams that he has are not the dreams that a hero should have! He wishes to take Pokemon away from people! Something like that brings sadness to the world. Because of this, he has no honor. If he does…I haven't seen it yet."

He looked at me with an uncaring look. "Hmph. Foolish child. Dreams and honor do not play a part in this plan. Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokemon, and shall rule the powerless populace!"

"Bastard!" I growled out, only to be ignored as he looked away.

"I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end! Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!"

"I don't need to discover it. Because…I know I already do have what it takes."

Funny thing about that: I wasn't sure at all.

I strode past Ghetsis and entered the room, finding it vast and very…bright. At the very end of the room, which was quite a ways, was a throne, where N was seated. He knew I was in the room. I just felt that he did.

"What I desire is a world for Pokemon and Pokemon alone. I will separate Pokemon from people, so Pokemon can regain their original power." He got up and began to make his way towards me. "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokemon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined."

"I am! Although I'm not sure of what the future holds, I hope, no…I _know _that it will be one where there is happiness! If you win, the future will be a sad one. And I won't let that happen! Believe it!"

"If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!" We both moved forward and met halfway, N beginning to pace around while I was beginning to get anxious.

'_Where is Reshiram? Why hasn't it showed up?'_

"You came all this way to battle me…But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you?" He asked me, and I could only shrug.

"How am I supposed to know?"

He frowned sadly, "How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little," I felt my face heat up at the comment, my stomach twisting in knots. "Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a trainer who truly cares for Pokemon!" He laughed a bit as if to humor himself before looking at me and shaking his head. "But I was kidding myself."

I felt my eyes water a bit. "K-kidding yourself? I do care for Pokemon, N! I love my team! I love them so much, like family! Did you not see that during our battles?"

"The idea of trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!"

"Some people grow stronger by being with Pokemon! Even if Pokemon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it, N!" I exclaimed, fulfilling my promise to tell him the words Alder and Cheren had asked me to pass on to him.

He only frowned, staring at me intently. "You have two options, Sora. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokemon are free of people! Which will it be?"

I wanted to cry. "Please, N. I don't want to fight you…But don't go through with this! P-"

"Which is it, Sora? Leave or fight me!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clenching my hands into fists. "I swore that I wouldn't let you separate people and Pokemon. I made a promise to a lot of people, and no matter what happens, even if it's at the cost of my own life, I intend to keep that promise, N. No matter what…I will not give up!"

He actually seemed sad about my choice, shaking his head while raising a hand up. "Zekrom! Come to me!"

I trembled a bit in fright as Zekrom let out a loud roar, nearly falling backwards when it came crashing through the wall where N had been seated moments ago, flying through and over to us, landing in front of N, causing the ground to shake. Zekrom let out a loud roar, and I covered my ears with my hands. I could only watch as its tail lit up with electricity, lightning shooting out of it before it calmed a bit.

I clasped my hands together and held them to my chest and closed my eyes. _'Please…Please, Reshiram. I…I know that I may not be hero material and cut out for such a responsibility. And if I'm not, that's fine…But…Please…Please help keep Pokemon and People together. Don't let the happiness die. Please…Please! Reshiram!' _

The Light stone trembled all of the sudden from inside my bag, causing me to open my eyes and stare at my bag, opening it and pulling it out to reveal a glowing Light Stone. N backed away from me, his eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"Your Light Stone is…I mean, Reshiram is…" I moved back a bit as the stone in my hand lifted up into the air, glowing bright enough to hurt my eyes, which I used my arms to cover. The light disappeared, and energy began to flow around it quickly, before a large, white and beautiful Pokemon was put in its place, blue eyes opening as it landed before me and let out a loud roar, my fear being mixed with excitement and joy. Reshiram's tail glowed red and powerful flames surrounded it and spun around as it roared once more, before finally calming down.

"Zekrom and Reshiram…" I heard N mutter as he stared at Reshiram in wonder before staring over at me. "They were once one life. One Pokemon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokemon that appear before the hero they recognize."

Zekrom growled softly, staring right at me, causing me to smile slightly.

"Ah…I see." N said, a smile making its way onto his face. "You really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokemon is saying to you. 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.' It plans to test you to see if you're really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!"

I stared at the white dragon before me, pulling out the Master Ball Prof. Juniper had given me before I left Opelucid City. "_This Master Ball is the most powerful kind of Poke Ball. It can catch any Pokemon without fail." _Well…Might as well see if that's true or not, right? My team battled bravely, though most of them got injured. In the end, when I had had enough battling, I threw the Poke Ball at Reshiram. "Go, Poke Ball!"

It landed and moved once, twice, thrice, until it finally stopped. I walked over and picked up and held it, smiling down on my newly caught Pokemon. I looked up to find N smiling at me. "Ah…I see. Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searched for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side…Hold on. Your Pokemon are hurt," N said with a frown as he stood close to me. "There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." he used several Full Restores on my team, making them feel all better before moving back to Zekrom with a determined look on his face as he yelled to the high heavens. "Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!"

And we both ran forwards, meeting halfway.

"_**ZEKROM!**_"

"_**RESHIRAM!"**_

**(A/N: Now, the entire story has been Sora's recollection of all the events so far, so now, we move to present day, which would be her battle with N)**

"Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Thunder!"

I grunted as the heat from both attacks hit me a bit, causing me to sweat a little. I removed my sleeveless jacket and threw it to the side, leaving me in my purple tank top. I tied my haired back a while ago into a messy ponytail, my black and white bandana still on my head.

"Giga Impact!"

"Dragon Breath!"

When Zekrom fell, I could see the anger in N's eyes as he recalled it back and sent out a Carracosta, which took out Reshiram. I recalled the fallen Pokemon and sent out Samurott, who was ready for anything.

"Stone Edge!" N commanded, stones flying towards Samurott at a fast speed.

"Hydro Pump them away with Carracosta!"

It worked, and N sent out a Klinkang next. I felt sorry for N as Samurott used Water Pledge on it, weakening it to a large degree, until it fainted. A Zoroark came next, and I had Samurott use Hydro Pump on it, but it retaliated with Focus Blast, injuring poor Samurott severely.

"I won't give up! I believe in my team! Samurott, Water Pledge!"

But it wasn't fast enough and Samurott got hit with Focus Blast again, getting knocked out. I sent out Charizard and had him use Fire Blast, knocking out Zoroark. N sent out an Archeops next and ordered it to use Acrobatics on Charizard, who easily dodged it.

"Flame Thrower!"

"Archeops!" N shouted as the Pokemon fell, no longer able to battle. He recalled it and sent out his last Pokemon, a Vanilluxe. "My last friend…please share your courage with me! Ice-beam!"

"Charizard get out of the-" But the command was too slow, and Charizard got knocked out. I hurriedly used a bunch of Max Revives on my fallen comrades, sending Samurott back out.

"I believe in you, Samurott! You can do this!"

"Give up, Sora. I don't want to see your Pokemon suffer anymore than they already are."

I looked at him and felt my eyes well up with tears as realization hit me like a train.

I had fallen for the enemy. N…I liked him…a lot, more than as a friend…And that's what sucks.

He's the enemy. And I like him.

"Your words will not discourage me! Samurott! We can do this! Together! I believe in you, buddy! SAMUROTT!"

"SAMU!"

"Hydro Pump, full throttle!"

I watched the jet of water hit Vanilluxe dead on, sending it flying back several feet.

It was unable to battle. I felt sorry for N as he knelt down next to fallen Pokemon, a crestfallen look on his face. "…" He returned his Pokemon and stood up, turning to face me, though the bridge of his hat shadowed his eyes. "Zekrom and I were beaten."

"N…"

"Your truth…Your feelings…They were stronger than mine, it seems…Reshiram and Zekrom…Each of them choosing a different hero…Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time-one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could…Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world." He looked away from me in thought, and I made the move to step forward.

"N-AHHH!" I screamed as I was grabbed from behind, someone wrapping their arm around my neck and waist to restrain me form moving forward. "W-what?"

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

Ghetsis! That bastard was poor N's father? No wonder N is so messed up…

I struggled in Ghetsis's grip, "Y-you're his dad?"

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokemon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was done well." He threw me to side and strode over to N, getting right into his face. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokemon was the true hero…You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid!" He slapped N, rather hard, the boys head whipping to the side as the impact hit his poor face. "Add it up, and you are nothing more than warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokemon…Sora!" I glared at him from my spot on the floor, "I never would have thought the legendary Pokemon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed!"

"Oh, really? Face it. You have lost. Give up already, Ghetsis!"

He grabbed me again, and I cringed in pain as his arm wrapped around my neck and he pinned my arms to my sides. "In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you-since you know the truth-You must be eliminated!" A gleaming blade was now staring me in the face, my brown eyes visible in the reflection of it.

"Rule the world?" Cheren! "Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokemon?"

Ghetsis turned us around, holding the knife to my throat. Alder and Cheren's eyes grew wide as they saw the predicament I was in. "A-Alder, C-Cheren!"

"Sora!"

"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokemon? Certainly, manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokemon!"

"You're heartless monster! You talk as if you're some God!" I shouted, wincing a little as he added pressure onto the blade against my neck.

"But that's just it! As soon as I take over everything and have every single Pokemon of the world under my control, I will be a God!"

"You fool!" Alder shouted, "That's a ridiculous idea!"

Ghetsis merely chuckled. "You can say whatever you want. A Pokemon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokemon."

"I-idiot! Pokemon aren't just Pokemon! They're our friends! Not just some creatures you can treat like slaves!" I was rewarded with a slap to my face, tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't care about your useless words against me. Your just a ordinary trainer who shouldn't exist anymore. I'm going to be kind and instead of shedding any of your blood, I will just allow you to fall to your death." He moved over to the edge, and I was sobbing quietly. Fear of Heights…I despise you so!

"L-LET ME GO!"

"Sora! Let her go, Ghetsis! LET HER GO!"

"It pleases me to see such a look on your face. A look that shows you have lost all hope! Have a nice death." He pushed me and I fell over the side.

"Sora!"

I screamed as air rushed past me, my poor heart feeling like it would go into cardiac arrest as I fell.

* * *

**A/N: DUHN-DUHN! A cliffy! Le gasp! Lol, well, we'll just see what happens, eh? LATER TATERS!**


	13. Forgiveness,Sincerity,And a Sad Farewell

**A/N: Well…the final chapter. T-T Sad, right? I was originally gonna make the previous chapter the last one, but it would've been super long and taken forever to read! You people are bad with reviewing, but whatever. I'm still gonna ask you all this, even though I doubt I'll get any response from you guys: Should there be a sequel? Now, please go enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

_**13. Forgiveness, Sincerity, And a Sad Farewell**_

__ _**N's POV :D~**_

I watched in utter horror as the man that I had known as my father pushed Sora over the edge. I ran over to try and do something, shouting her name in the process, only to have Ghetsis stop me from doing something.

"I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"

Blinded by anger, I punched my father and sent out Zekrom, hopping onto it's back fast and flying down the abyss where father had pushed her. She was falling, and fast.

"Sora!"

"N! N, help!"

"Zekrom, go faster!"

He listened and dove down faster. I clung onto him while holding out a hand, reaching it out towards Sora's now extended one. With all the strength I had, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto Zekrom's back with me. She was trembling as she sat there in my arms, clinging onto me as if her life depended on it as we flew back up to the platform, my father glaring at me angrily as we landed. I hopped off Zekrom and helped Sora down.

"If I cannot make you lose hope by simply killing you, than we shall battle!"

Sora could only glare back as she sent Reshiram out to fight. I watched her gestures she would make as her Pokemon would get in a hit, a small glint of happiness in her eyes each time her Pokemon did something worth praising. She was determined, despite the fact she had nearly died by falling.

I didn't understand Sora…That's what bothered me the most whenever I would see her. I couldn't understand why she was the way she was.

It truly bothered me.

I was almost amused when my father threw a fit when he lost to her. She ignored him, glaring him down with her team, Alder, and Cheren by her side, while my father moved backwards in disbelief. "What? I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION!"

* * *

_**Sora's POV~**_

"What? I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

I simply hardened my glare on Ghetsis. "Sure, you may have created Team Plasma with your own hands. But guess what, Ghetsis? That doesn't mean you are perfection. Your supposedly flawless plan was nothing but a failure. You're not perfect. No one is at all in this world. You're nothing but a heartless monster that only uses people to do the dirty work for you so it makes it look like you're the good guy. You even used your own son…You disgust me," I spat out, while Alder stepped forward.

"Now, N…Do you still think Pokemon and people should be separated?"

N didn't reply and Ghetsis laughed evilly. "Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokemon myself…I prepared someone for that purpose-N! He's nothing more than a freak with a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"

Alder and Cheren had both restrained him already, so I moved forward and did something that surprised myself.

I slugged Ghetsis, not caring whether it hurt my fist or not. It actually felt kind of…satisfying.

"Alder, it's a waste of Valuable time listening to him ramble on. He is the one without the human heart." Cheren exclaimed, Alder agreeing with him.

"You're right. He's truly pitiful," Alder looked back at N. "N…I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokemon!"

"But…I have no right to be the hero!" N shouted, looking guilty.

"Is that so? What you and the legendary Pokemon are going to do from now on…That's important, wouldn't you say?"

N shook his head, laughing slightly, "Acting like you understand…Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that…Why?"

Alder had a sympathetic look on his face, "N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all answers? Give it some thought. All right, let's get going!" Alder said, he and Cheren dragging Ghetsis away, leaving me and N alone.

_**N's farewell theme begins~**_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see N standing behind me, a look of guilt in his eyes. "I want to talk to you about something."

I nodded, "Okay." I moved forward and he grabbed my hand, holding it tightly, but gently at the same time, causing my face to heat up at the contact. We walked slowly, just holding hands. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying." N said, causing me to smile as I remembered that day all those months ago. I had just started on my journey.

"Ah, yeah. I remember you coming up to me and Cheren said you were talking too fast and that you were odd…You never did say what my Oshawott was saying. What did he say that got you so shocked?"

He glanced at me with sincere eyes, "I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you. When you asked it if it thought you were selfish and wanted to leave…it said it wanted to be with you."

"Was…that odd to hear?" I asked, watching his green locks swish as he shook his head.

"No, it wasn't odd…I just…I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokemon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokemon like that. Or a trainer like you. Someone who felt that Pokemon should be able to decide what they wanted. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That's why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

"But…why me? I can understand you being curious about my views, but…I'm just a girl from Nuvema Town that just wanted to be a good trainer and enter the Pokemon League. I'm not hero material…So why me?"

We both sat down on a large piece of rubble, our hands still connected. "You were sincere…I could see that sincerity in your eyes the first time we met in Accumula Town. It…was something I had never seen before. You were someone who was something I wished didn't exist, and yet…you held this sincerity and love. I just…I didn't understand how someone so sincere could be a trainer. And…it made me sad to see just one person with that sincerity. It made me wonder whether your sincerity was greater than my own. I wanted us to be friends. But…our beliefs were so different. And even though we both pursued our own beliefs, people and Pokemon kept getting hurt."

I thought back to what Elesa had said to Bianca's dad that time back in Nimbasa City. "You know, there are many people in this world. There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt. I know that you feel bad for what you helped do, but…I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. You're a good person, N. Deep down in your heart, you knew the reason why Pokemon and trainers were together. Ghetsis just manipulated so much that you were blinded by ideals instead of the truth. Everyone can forgive if I can."

He shook his head, letting my hand go and moving over to the gaping hole Zekrom had created earlier. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokemon-No, actually…I didn't understand them, either." I giggled slightly at the way he sounded a bit humored. "No way I could measure up to you when you had met so many Pokemon and were surrounded by friends…" He moved closer to the edge and I jumped down and moved after him. "The Champion has forgiven me, and…What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." He called out Zekrom and I felt fear course through me.

"No, N! No, no, no! D-don't go!" I cried, latching myself onto him as he turned around, burying my face in his chest. "Don't leave, please! I don't want you to go!"

* * *

**Normal POV~**

N felt his eyes well up, not bothering to wipe away the tears that began to fall as he smiled. "Sora! You said you have a dream…what is it?"

She sobbed, "My dream…is to make many friends and meet many Pokemon as I do my best to become an aspiring trainer like my father was."

"That dream…Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth!"

She looked up at him, her caramel orbs glistening while tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can't do it! How can I do it without my friend by my side! I need you here with me, N! I know it's selfish of me, but I need you! I…"

"Sora! If anyone can, it's you!" N told her gently, leaning his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as he closed the distance between them, Sora pulling him closer by grabbing the sides of his face, trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. As they pulled away, Sora whispered softly.

"Don't go…Let me go with you."

N smiled, "You need to be here. I need to think about some things. Your other friends need you here with them. But I'll be back one day, Sora. I promise."

"How do I know you won't break it, you jerk?"

He laughed slightly. "We're friends now, right? I can't go breaking a promise with my best friend." He pressed a kiss to her forehead while she began to cry some more, watching as N hopped onto Zekrom's back. "Well, then…Farewell!"

She could only fall to her knees and sob as she watched him take off, her Pokemon moving to her side to comfort her.

She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye back to him…Or even say how she felt about him. Yet, despite that, she couldn't help but manage a small smile.

It seemed like N finally understood the bond between trainers and Pokemon, if not a little bit.

* * *

Alice Mayheart was busy washing the dishes while she hummed a tune when the ground below her feet rumbling caused her to stop. Turning off the water and removing the yellow gloves she was wearing, she ran to the front door and opened it to reveal a large, white, Dragon-type Pokemon her front yard, her daughter hopping off of its back and returning it to its Poke Ball. Most of the people in town had exited the buildings and their homes to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sora! You're home already? So, I guess that you managed to stop Team Plasma, right?"

Sora looked up at her mother pathetically, nodding softly. "Yeah."

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Sora's bottom lip trembled and she threw herself at her mother, hugging her tight as she began to cry. "Oh, mom!"

"Sora? Sweetie…" Alice walked into their house and shut the door so she could comfort her only child as she wept.

_**And so…Sora had finally succeeded in her mission to stop Team Plasma from separating Pokemon from people and saved the world from sadness and disaster. Sora had left N's Castle and flew back home to Nuvema Town on Reshiram's back. Upon returning home, Sora told everyone about her adventure, and what had happened at the Pokemon League, about what took place at N's castle, about Ghetsis's real plans…and about N. Sora also told everyone how the bonds between Pokemon and people were saved and how the happiness of the world was now safe. **_

_**A man from the secret police named Looker informed her that the Seven Sages were still out there somewhere and enlisted her help in finding them. The Shadow Triad had helped Ghetsis escape Alder and Cheren after they had contained him, though no one knew where he was now.**_

_**She told the story of N, and what kind of person he really was. She told them that he was a good person, just had beliefs that were mixed around the wrong way. N's story was one that needed to be told. It was story that made people aware that the way that they treated Pokemon influenced other people.**_

_**Nuvema Town called her a hero, as did everyone in the region when word about what she had done got around, thanks to TV reporters. After resting back at home, she returned to the Pokemon League to challenge the Champion, Alder, her friends coming to watch her battle. She won, attaining the title as Champion, though she declined the offer to stay at the Pokemon League and stand as the final obstacle for trainers. **_

_**So months past…The Unova region returned to it's normal routines all over in each city and town. The scars and injuries that Ghetsis and Team Plasma had inflicted onto the planet slowly healed and life in the Unova region gradually returned to normal.**_

_**Sora continued her travels around Unova to complete the Pokedex and meet new people and Pokemon. And everyday, she would always wait for N to pop up sometime. **_

_**And she would continue waiting for the day he came back. **_

**-END**

* * *

**A/N: Or is it? Lol, okay! Is it the end, you ask? Maybe…okay, it's the end for this story, but there's going to be an epilogue chapter and a sequel, which I will not give details away for unless you absolutely beg for me to. Thank you to all that have read this story and reviewed it. I am proud to have written something that was able to be completed quickly! LATER TATERS!**


	14. HEY! REEEEAD!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just an authors note to let you know that the sequel to this story has just been published! It's called Sincerity: The Hero Of Truth against Johto! (because I was unable to come up with a better title xD) so...yeah! HEAD ON OVER AND READ IT! BYYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
